


Below the Belt

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression?, Drugs, Drunkenness, First Periods in a pool, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Intersex!Merlin, Merlin and Arthur use people, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, No self worth, Other, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, Poor Merlin, Pseudo-Incest, Sleazy Agravaine, Slight feminization, Sophia is a lying whore, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Teen Arthur, Teen Merlin, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, and each other, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's life is a rollercoaster. </p><p>**Read the notes before reading a chapter**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really confused by the whole hermaphrodite thing so I probably have some mistakes in here. SEE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I WANTED TO HOLD MYSELF BACK FROM WRITING ANY INTERSEX MERLIN! Damn. Well, despite having a vagina, Merlin prefers to be identified as boy (and he also has other male attributes). I think that much I understand?? Ah yes, keep in mind that at first Merlin isn't very proud of what he is so some stuff might be offensive. Later though, he'll embrace who he is.

**[Cover Art](http://sta.sh/01chco42ijjf) **

**Years: 1991-1994**

When Merlin was six years old he lost his father. He didn't die, he was just lost. His mother had simply said, “He's gone. He's never coming back.” Merlin asked if he was dead but Hunith sighed and kept staring forward blankly. It wasn't until he was a little older did he realize his father left them—an unmarried woman and his boy. It was just Hunith and Merlin for a good while. And then a year later, Hunith and Merlin moved from their little city called El Monte in California, they left all their few relatives, Merlin's best friend Will, all for the big city—Los Angeles.

 

 

Three years later, when Merlin was nine, Hunith married a born British man that had made his industrious empire in the states named Uther Pendragon. He was a CEO of a wealthy company that sold brand sports gear and sports wear called 'Camelot'. It was pretty successful, almost as good as Nike or Adidas.

 

Uther had a son named Arthur and two nieces whom he fostered named Morgana and Morgause. Arthur was the youngest of the household until Merlin joined the family. The two girls and Uther had been fairly nice to him though they scared poor little Merlin, but he didn't like Arthur much. He was a spoiled twelve year old who used his knowledge of martial arts to his advantage to pin Merlin to the floor in a headlock. He picked on Merlin ever since they had to share a room. Merlin didn't see the use of sharing a room with his new step-brother. There were other rooms in the Pendragon Manor but Uther insisted on Merlin sleeping with Arthur, thinking that they were a perfect match and should become play mates. Sometimes Merlin wondered if he was only being used as a sacrificial lamb so Arthur could vent out his frustrations on him instead of at school or his cousins.

 

Whatever the reason Uther had, Merlin was not happy in Pendragon Manor. Merlin admitted it was nice to live in a big pretty house with a butler, he had lots of new toys and fresh clothing and even a big room with video games. However, it would of all been much enjoyable if he didn't hear Morgana and Morgause chant odd words at nights, or if Uther wasn't so scary. But the main problem was Arthur.

 

Arthur thought it was ridiculous Merlin had to change behind a screen or in the restroom. He was also determined to find out why Merlin refused to change in front of him and taunted him about it, calling him a 'big girl'.

 

“We're both guys.” Arthur would say with a smirk. “You don't have anything I haven't seen.”

 

If only he knew how wrong he was. Of course, if he did know, then he'd be disgusted and then he'd tell Uther and then he'd kick Merlin and his mother out into the streets. Arthur could not find out. Ever. But things got more difficult than not wanting to change in front of Arthur. The blonde boy would tell his friends, Leon and Kay about him. One day, Merlin overheard Arthur talking about him in the game room.

 

“He's a weirdo. He doesn't even take off his shirt in front of me. Its like he's hiding something.” Arthur said. He didn't even bother to whisper or talk quietly. He didn't care if Merlin heard him.

“Maybe he's just shy.” Leon suggested. He didn't like to talk about Merlin behind his back.

“Or maybe he has an ugly scar or birthmark. Or boobs! What if he's really a girl?” Kay added.

“I should catch him, see what he's hiding.” Arthur said. He was eager to embarrass Merlin, as always.

“Yeah, take a picture and show everyone at school!” Kay guffawed. Leon looked uncertain between the two scheming pre-teens.

 

At this point, Merlin had ran to their room and locked himself in the restroom. He took off his shorts and stared at himself in a full length mirror hanging from the door. He stared at his lower body with disgust and hate. Hidden by his cock was a girl's opening.

It wasn't his fault he was part girl! He didn't want to be born this way! The doorknob began to rattle and then someone banged on the door.

 

“ _Mer_ lin! Are you in there?” Arthur shouted. Merlin could hear the smile in his voice and Kay laugh while calling him a 'freak-boy'. “Merlin, come on out.” Arthur sing-songed. He waited for Merlin to respond but he didn't. “C'mon, we're going to the pool at Leon's house. You can come too.” Merlin swallowed and stared nervously at the door as if Arthur would break it down and see him.

“I don't want to.” he muttered quietly. Arthur 'tsked' and mumbled to his friends, _'told you he was a freak'_. Merlin waited after they left to sink into the ground and began to sob. Why was he such a freak? Why couldn't he had been born normal with only boy parts?

 

* * *

 

 

When night fell, Merlin crawled into his bed and brought the blankets to cover every part of him. He wanted to conceal himself, he didn't want anyone to see him. He began to sob softly when he replayed what Arthur had said earlier about him. It was really hurtful. He hated that Arthur was right. He was a freak. Merlin was convinced that he was unnatural and had to be punished in some way for being different. His punishment must be Arthur.

 

The door opened softly and closed. Merlin stilled. Arthur turned on his lamp on his side and shuffled around a bit, probably undressing and putting on his sleep wear. Merlin sniffed, but it sounded too wet and loud that it caught Arthur's attention. “Merlin? Are you awake?” Arthur asked. Merlin refused to answer and willed his tears to stop. Arthur walked over to Merlin's bed and stood behind him. “Merlin?” Arthur raised his hand and tried to withdraw the covers but Merlin clutched them in a fist. Arthur paused them smirked.

 

“Oh, so you _are_ awake. Why do you have covers over your head? Are you _hiding_ something?” Arthur sounded far too happy. As usual, the thought of mortifying Merlin pleased him. Merlin only curled in on himself and held the blankets tighter, but Arthur being older and stronger ripped them away from him. Arthur stared at Merlin, his eyes red and cheeks wet. Merlin buried his face into the bed and waited for Arthur to start laughing or mock him. But he didn't. Merlin dared to peek up at Arthur and found him staring. There wasn't a trace of ridicule in his face. He looked shocked and a little concerned.

 

“Merlin, are you crying?” Arthur asked. He gaped down at his little step-brother. Merlin turned away and mumbled _'no'_. Merlin was gave a little jump when he felt the bed dip and a warm back against his own. He layed frozen stiff.

“A-Arthur....?” he stammered out. What the heck was going on? Arthur _hated_ any sort of physical contact, especially if it came from Merlin. The first time Merlin tried to hug him, Arthur pushed him away and called him a creep.

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur huffed and wriggled a little bit into a more comfortable position. “Go to sleep.” he said gruffly. And then, just as Merlin thought Arthur was asleep, he felt him stroke his dark hair and say in a gentle whisper, “Stop crying, little bro.”

 

Merlin wasn't able to sleep in peace the whole night.


	2. Chocolate Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur forces Merlin to be his kissing practice partner. Read notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to use the mildly dubious warning here. Why? Because Arthur pressured Merlin into kissing him and Merlin didn't want to. Also, there's underage kissing. Nothing crazy, but still. Another thing, Arthur is 13 and Merlin 10, he's taking advantage of poor Merlin. So yeah, if these make you uncomfortable, then don't read it. I did mark the beginning and end of the underage kissing, so you can skip it. Ah, and there's bed sharing (its innocent but just thought I should put that out) and very slight feminization. Colin Morgan was a pretty child (if I do say so myself). 
> 
> All in all, this chapter is very weird. ENJOY!

 

**Year: 1995**

It was winter. Merlin loved the winter. Most kids liked winter because they could play in the snow or because of Christmas, but Merlin liked it the best because of a simple reason. Winter was the only time Uther would allow them to be served hot chocolate. That usually meant they would all curl around the fire like a _real_ family on Sundays. Everyone in the house was always busy. Hunith worked in the hospital, Morgana and Morgause would always go either to the library or the neighborhood's haunted house to perform rituals and other creepy stuff, or would just keep to themselves. And Arthur had a whole batch of friends he was always hanging out with, either out or at home, but that usually meant Merlin was not invited and was kicked out of his own room or the game room until Arthur and his buddies were tired of invading it.

 

Arthur was currently using their room because Gwaine and Lance were visiting. He had met both in his Tae Kwan Do martial arts class and were the best of friends. Merlin was downstairs, watching some of the neighborhood kids play. He raised his warm mug and sipped the sweet chocolate milk. He swallowed it and sighed in content when it slid down his throat and warmed his insides.

 

Merlin spotted a familiar car park near their house. It was the car of Gwaine and Lance's father. Merlin abandoned his mug and scaled the stairs quickly. He was about to bang on the door to his and Arthur's room, but stopped when he heard Gwaine talking.

 

“....what about you Pendragon? Have a girl or something?” Merlin froze and pressed his hand hand over his mouth to stop him from gasping. There was a short silence.

“No...” Arthur answered. He sounded surprised, as if the thought had never occurred to him. The car outside started honking. Merlin heard Arthur and his friends move to stand up and shuffle closer. Merlin reeled away, almost slipping because of his socked feet against the polished floor, and dove into the restroom. He opened the door just a crack at watched Arthur, Lance, and Gwaine come out of their room and headed downstairs while chattering. Merlin got out quickly but stalled a little so they wouldn't realize he was following them. Gwaine and Lance were already half-way out the door when Merlin finished coming down the stairs. Arthur was the first to note him, but Gwaine was the one who addressed him.

 

“Merlin!” the brown haired boy enunciated with a bright smile. Soon, Lance followed his example and both boys rushed to meet the thin boy, leaving Arthur with the door open. Gwaine patted his back and Lance ruffled his hair. “We missed you.” Gwaine grinned. “Hang out with us next time.” Merlin dared to look at Arthur, expecting to see a scowl because his little brother was 'acting cute to get attention' like he had previously put it, but there was none. The boy's father honked again.

 

“Well, we gotta go. We'll see you around.” said Lance. Merlin followed them on the way out.

“Bye, Lance! Bye, Gwaine!” Merlin shouted as they walked down the little path on the front yard. The two brothers waved and settled comfortably in their father's car. Gwaine pressed his face against the glass and made a silly face at them. Merlin couldn't help but burst out laughing and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Stop giggling like a little girl, Merlin. Lets go back inside. Its freezing out here.” But Merlin just stood there, grinning stupidly as the car drove away. Arthur grabbed Merlin and stirred him inside.

 

“Come with me.” Arthur said after locking the door. He lookied out the window to see if anyone was coming then withdrew and went for the stairs, Merlin following him behind. “Mrs. Smith and Gwen left, right?” Arthur asked when they arrived to their room.

 

Mrs. Smith used to be their nanny and had been recently dismissed because she was unneeded in Pendragon Manor. And Gwen was her daughter as well as Morgana's and Morgause's playmate (and occasionally their practice target). She had an older brother named Elyan. Both went to school with Merlin. They were good friends.

 

“Uh, yeah. Father discharged Mrs. Smith, remember?” Merlin mumbled meekly. Arthur nodded to himself.

“So who else is here?” Arthur requested urgently. He swung the door open and let Merlin in first then locked it behind him. Merlin sat on his bed and looked at his step-brother with precaution.

“Uh, I think we're alone. Lets see... The cook left for holidays too, the gardener hasn't been with us since fall, Gauis is with Alice, Juliet is out with her boyfriend, Lynn too—”

“Okay, okay, whatever. Shut up.” Arthur cut off Merlin before he would start naming all of their staff members. “As long as Gauis isn't here.” he said with a shudder. Gauis was their butler and Merlin's usual confidant. They were close and the old man was more of a father than Uther.

 

“Then, we're alone?” Arthur's question caught Merlin off guard. Merlin nodded.

“Yeah, we're alone.” Arthue nodded to himself solemnly and sat on his bed. He patted the space next to him. Merlin looked at him in shock. Arthur had made it very clear that Merlin was to steer clear away from his bed. The last time he touched it (which was entirely by accident), Arthur locked Merlin outside the house and didn't let him in until Gauis found out and gave him entry.

 

Merlin skeptically sat on Arthur's bed. His whole body was tense, with his hands tightly clasped around each other. Merlin felt more smaller than usual compared to Arthur. Not only was Arthur older, but he was slowly growing into a man's body. He had lean muscle from the sports he did while Merlin was still as skinny as a twig. He was tall after a growth spurt, but still shorter.

 

“Jesus, relax little bro.” Arthur chuckled. He knew how much Merlin liked to be acknowledged as his brother, it made him feel more a part of the family, more a part of Arthur. And well, Arthur rarely gave any endearments, 'little bro' was as much as he would get. Merlin almost jumped ten feet in the air when he felt Arthur's hand fall on his shoulder. He began stroking him gently to keep him from hyperventilating.

“Can I ask for a favor?” Arthur asked. He sounded way too innocent. Merlin looked at him in suspicion. No wonder Arthur was being so nice to him, he wanted something from him! But what could he possibly want that he didn't have?

 

“A favor?” Merlin repeated. Arthur rolled his eyes and gave the 'you simpleton' look.

“That's what I said, right?” he said. “Did I s-stutter?” he added with a high-pitched tone that was supposed to be a mimic of Merlin. “So, can I ask for a favor or not?” Merlin didn't feel like granting him his favor after the way he mocked him, but despite this he was still curious to know what Arthur was asking for.

 

“Okay....” Merlin agreed quietly. Arthur's lips slowly stretched into a wide smile. Merlin was creeped out and began to think his agreement was a mistake.

“Good!” Arthur said a little too happily. He still had that weird grin on his face perverts gave little children when asking them if they wanted candy.

 

Arthur shifted and faced Merlin. He crossed his legs and sat Indian style. He urged Merlin to do the same. Merlin had no idea what Arthur wanted. He cursed himself for not asking follow-up questions. To be honest, he was a little eager to please. This was the first time Arthur _asked_ for something and he thought if he obeyed maybe Arthur would be nicer to him. “Um, what sort of favor is this?” Merlin asked. Arthur grabbed his tiny waist and made him scoot closer until their legs were touching.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

Merlin did a double take. He searched Arthur's face to see if he had misheard but Arthur seemed deadly serious. Merlin paled. “WHAT!?” he screeched. Arthur winced at Merlin's volume.

“You're lucky no one's here, you little—”

“Arthur, you want us to _kiss_!?” Gross!

“Yes, Merlin.” he said. He was starting to get irritated. “I don't need to repeat myself, you're not deaf and you're not _that_ stupid. Now hold still.” Arthur moved closer just as Merlin was scrambling away.

“Arthur, what the heck!? We're brothers! And we're boys! W-we can't—”

“Yes. We. Can. Don't make me roundhouse you.” Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him closer again. “Besides, its not like we're _blood_ brothers. And if we don't tell anyone, then we can't get in trouble. So shut up and let me kiss you.” Before Arthur could get close enough again, Merlin's hand slapped over Arthur's lips.

 

“But, why me!? Why can't you practice with someone else?” Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and threw it off his mouth.

“Because, _you sissy,_  I can't ask anybody else for this! Besides the whole point of this is because I want to _practice_ so when I kiss someone I like I don't suck.” Merlin felt his whole world stop.

“You like someone?” he blurted out.

“I didn't say that. But when I do like someone and we kiss,” Merlin snorted. Someone was overly confident, as usual. “I want it to be good. And that's why you're going to be my temporary girlfriend until I find a real one and we're going to kiss.” Merlin looked at Arthur with his mouth hanging.

“Girlfriend!? Why do I get to be the girl!?” Merlin's heart started beating wildly in his chest. _Does Arthur know about 'my little secret'? No, he cant! I didn't do anything!_ But Arthur remained oblivious to Merlin's 'little secret' and he ensured his unawareness when he said, “Because you look and act like one.”

 

“I don't look like a girl!” Merlin shouted. He was on the verge of hitting Arthur.

“Why are you so angry? If you look like a girl, then that means you're pretty. _Duh_.” Arthur said. “That also means you're a perfect practice partner for this because you look like a girl so its easy to pretend you are one. So I now name you Arthur's Secret Girlfriend.”

“But I don't want to be a girl.” Merlin whined. He already hated the fact that he was part girl, and now Arthur was calling him one!

“Fine, fine. Whatever. Just get over here, damn it.”

**~UNDERAGE KISSING STARTING NOW~**

Merlin obeyed, despite being extremely embarrassed and blushing bright red like a tomato. The furrows on Arthur's brows eased. “Good. Now hold still. I'm going to kiss you first and you better respond.” Merlin nodded, despite not knowing how to do what his step-brother asked for. He watched Arthur close his eyes and get extremely close to his face. Arthur's lips lightly brushed his then he pressed them against Merlin's. The younger boy could feel his hands starting to shake. Arthur groaned sternly as a reminder to kiss him back. Merlin nervously decided to press his lips a little harder towards Arthur's. The blonde boy opened his mouth slightly to suck on Merlin's lower lip.

 

“ _Where did Arthur learn this?”_ Merlin wondered. Did he see it in a movie? Did he watch naughty things? His thoughts were wiped away when Arthur placed his hands on the back of his neck. Arthur withdrew a little and then dove back in. Merlin felt his head spinning. Arthur was kissing him! His step-brother! What if someone saw them? Merlin tried to jump away when he thought of what Uther would say if he saw his son and Merlin in lip lock, but Arthur held on tightly. Merlin squeezed his eyes and stopped trying to respond.

 

Arthur suddenly withdrew. Both his and Merlin's lips were wet with spit. They stared at each other with bleary eyes. “You taste like chocolate.” Arthur suddenly said. Merlin didn't know what Arthur tasted like. He was too busy being blown away by his older step-brother's kiss. He didn't even think about anything else besides Arthur kissing him.

**~End of kissing~**

“Is that a good thing?” Merlin asked timorously. Arthur smiled. This time it was a sweet.

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur said. He ruffled Merlin's feathery mess of hair. “That's a good thing. At least you didn't taste like something nasty or weird.” Arthur slumped against his bed and brought a startled Merlin with him. “And since you're my secret girlfriend now,” Merlin grumbled at the word 'girlfriend', “For your reward you can sleep with me on my bed.” he said. Arthur began to stroke his hair, an uncommon gesture between them. “I know you have nightmares sometimes.” Arthur said quietly. “I can hear you at night. If you sleep with me, then you won't be afraid.” Merlin looked up at Arthur with wonder. The blonde boy smiled down at him slightly but then ruined the touching moment.

 

“You don't wet the bed anymore, right?” Arthur teased with a smirk. Merlin shot up and started hitting him with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

**Moments later...**

Morgana and Morgause came back from the abandoned house where they stashed their spell books after Uther found one under Morgana's pillow. Morgana nudged her blonde haired sister and nodded towards the door to Arthur's room. The two peeked inside and found Merlin sleeping on top of Arthur in peace.

 

“This is a chance to get a lock of Arthur's hair.” Morgause whispered. Morgana shook her head.

“Nah, I don't want to hex him anymore. Merlin loves him and I've never had anything against him. Besides, can't you see it, sister?” Morgana whispered back. Morgause raised a brow.

“What?”

“They're soulmates. I couldn't harm Merlin's _soulmate_. Its too sacred. All Arthur has to do is realize it.” Morgana said. Morgause rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But if Arthur doesn't, then can we hex him?” Morgause said hopefully. Morgana tapped her chin in thought.

 

“We'll see, dear sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was odd. Hope I didn't creep anyone out TOO much.
> 
> BTW I need a little help with "LIFE" series. I'm not sure what to do next D8 Should Merlynn and Gwen have an encounter??? Idfk Dx
> 
> Oh, and head's up. Next chapter will have underage sex, like pretty damn underage, like it would not be okay. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I will also mark that in case anyone wants to skip that.


	3. Red Concrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has his first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Agravaine is implied as sleazy aka he has a thing for little Merlins. So beware of that. Nothing happens, but his intentions are implied and that might disturb some people. Also, Arthur and Merlin are still sharing a bed. It might be innocent on Merlin's part or it might not on Arthur's part. You can take it either way but be warned still. Also Merlin has a crush on Arthur here. Its a little insta-love but since when did any of us have real reasons for liking a cute guy or girl when we were like 11? I know I didn't 8D M'kay? ENJOY~
> 
> The next chapter will have a little angst and major drama, and as I said before in the last chapter (I think? or maybe in "Cusp of Manhood") there will be underage, like not okay underage sex. But I will mark that so you can skip it if you wish~ KK bai bai.

**Year: 1996**

Uncle Agrvaine was Igraine's older brother. He always wore dark designer clothing, he had a slimy perpetual grin, black slicked hair, and dark eyes that watched Merlin's every step with creepy interest.

 

Merlin didn't like Uncle Agravaine very much. He wasn't mean, he wasn't smelly, he wasn't annoying, but he was just... _weird_. Not weird as in 'I'm the cool wacky uncle!' or weird as in 'I'm a weirdo that eats his toenails' but just weird in a matter that unsettled Merlin. He wasn't sure why. Was it because Agravaine was always watching him? That didn't seem enough a good reason, so Merlin would brush off his mistrust and pretend he wasn't scared to be left alone in a room with him. Agravaine wasn't overly nice to him or anything. He didn't tell Merlin to sit on his lap or said anything in innuendo, but Merlin still couldn't stand him.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was locked inside the restroom in his room. He was staring at himself in the mirror again, staring at his girl parts. This morning, he had woken up to find himself wet on both of his parts and with an aching stomach. At first he thought he peed himself, but when he looked at Arthur's expensive sheets to see if they were stained, he realized that he hadn't peed himself. He went to the restroom for privacy and shucked off his pajama pants and boxers. Tentatively, Merlin brought his hand low and touched himself _there_. When he brought his fingers up, he found them wet with a funny smelling, thick and clear liquid. _Is this normal?_ He was too embarrassed to ask his mom. So instead, he washed himself until the weird liquid was completely off him and put his pants back on.

 

Merlin jumped when the door to the restroom started banging loudly. “ _Mer_ lin! Get out of there! I gotta take a piss!” Merlin quickly finished washing and dried his hands then unlocked the door and opened it. There was Arthur, looking disheveled with his blonde hair a mess, dressed only in his red basketball shorts. Merlin found his appearance absolutely appealing. Lately he'd been noticing boys and girls (though mostly boys) like he'd never seen or thought of them before. He had multiple crushes—one on Elyan, another on a girl in his class named Freya, and one Lance. But his 'favorite' so far was his own step-brother. He had a crush on _Arthur_ of all people. Even if he wasn't as mean as before, he was still a prat and his step- _brother_! He had been horrified when he realized he felt happy Arthur was his first (and only) kiss.

 

Arthur stopped rubbing his eyes and glared at Merlin. “Merlin, did you hear me, you idiot?” he snarled. Merlin stumbled out, dazzled by Arthur's half-naked state and lean cut muscles he earned from football. Merlin was still in daze and didn't realize he had tripped on his own feet and fallen until Arthur was laughing over his sprawled body. Arthur held him up and ruffled his hair fondly.

 

“You're going to die before you're twenty!” Arthur snickered, then went to the restroom and left his little step-brother blushing like a schoolgirl. Merlin felt like an idiot. Just because Arthur touched his head he got all flustered! It didn't mean anything and he's done it before so why now? Why did his stomach tighten when Arthur touched him? Well, he knew the answer—he liked _liked_ Arthur. He didn't even know why! Sure he was good-looking and _sometimes_ nice but that wasn't enough a reason.

 

When he had talked to Gwen and asked her who she liked and why (while feeling like an utter girl), Gwen smiled sweetly with a faint blush and stammered out that she liked Lance (no surprise there) because he was nice, noticed little things about her that she didn't think anyone cared about, and of course, he was cute (as she had put it). Merlin didn't tell her that he also had a crush on Lance, he didn't want them to become rivals and Gwen could be competitive when she wanted to. _At least she doesn't like Arthur._ he thought after remembering their little talk they had on his birthday.

 

The doorbell rang. Merlin smiled. He was always happy when they had visitors. He ran out of his and Arthur's room and hopped down the stairs. His stomach twisted around in excitement, he was eager to see who it was behind the door. “I'll get it!” Merlin cried out to Gauis, the butler, his voice echoing all over the Pendragon Manor. Gauis obediently took a step back, just in time as Merlin barreled over and nearly collided with the door because of his sock covered feet sliding. He ignored Gauis' 'please be careful, Merlin' and swung the door open with a big welcoming smile he always sported for their guests.

 

“Hello, Merlin.” said a man outside of their porch.

 

That is, unless they were _Agravaine_.

 

Merlin's smile faded. Agravaine noticed and feigned hurt but held that weird glint in his eyes. “What?” he said in a completely theatrical and supposedly astonished manner. “Aren't you happy to see your uncle, Merlin?” Merlin forced a smile and side stepped. He thanked god that Gauis was with him. The old butler didn't say it, but he didn't like Agravaine either, Merlin could tell by the overly serious manner in which Gauis treated him. Hunith was kind to him out of obligation and Uther tolerated him because he was his first wife's older brother. But Arthur adored him. He was the only link to his mother who was willing to tell him stories about her while everyone else seemed pained at the mention of her name.

 

“Come in, uncle.” Merlin said. Agravaine entered and then looked at Gauis with that famous slimy grin of his.

“Gauis, be a good chap and get my suitcase. Here's the keys.” Agravaine dropped the keys to his Audi carelessly on Gauis' hand and waltzed around the manor as if he owned it. Merlin looked at Gauis with apologetic eyes.

“Want me to get that for you, Gauis?” Merlin asked. The butler's' face was grim.

“No, that's all right. You go take your uncle to his room.” he said, then went outside. Merlin wanted to plea to Gauis to come with him or wait until he came back with the suitcase so he wouldn't be alone with Agravaine.

 

“Is your mother and Uther working?” Agravaine questioned. Merlin twitched. _Uther_. Merlin had tried to consider Uther his father, but how could he if other people didn't? Merlin refused to look at him. He could feel his dark eyes practically burning holes on his back. He couldn't resist a shudder.

“Yeah.” Merlin answered simply. He walked a little quicker. He just wanted to get to the guest room as soon as possible.

“And where's Arthur?”

“He was in our room the last time I saw him.” Merlin replied. He almost burst out in relief when he saw the guest room's door at the end of the second floor's hall. Merlin waited for him by the door and opened it when he was close. Agravaine stepped inside leisurely. “Here's your room, uncle.” he said, then moved to leave him.

 

A firm grip held him back by his wrist. Merlin didn't dare move. He felt like an animal pretending to be dead, thinking that if he didn't move he'd deceive the hunter. His heart was pounding, his temples throbbing. _Calm down, calm down. Nothing will happen. Its all in your head. You're over thinking things._ Merlin said to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled quietly. Merlin forced himself to face Agravaine. He hoped he didn't look too terrified.

 

“Did you need something, uncle?” Merlin asked him. He aimed to sound composed, but at 'uncle' his voice wavered. Agravaine tried to bring him a little closer by pulling him, but Merlin firmly pressed his feet on the floor while thanking god that his feet didn't slide because of his socks. For a moment, Agravaine looked ready to pull him with more strength, but instead he smiled in what was supposed to be warm but only looked predatory.

“Come a little closer.” he said. Merlin gulped but obeyed. He takes two tiny steps forward. Agravaine is practically looming over him. He raises his hand to stroke Merlin's tiny face, but the boy flinches back.

 

For once, Agravaine takes the hint. His smile hadn't slipped yet however. “You've grown so beautiful.” That's all it takes for Merlin to take a stuttering step back and walk away, almost running. Merlin didn't stop or look back. He goes into his room and shuts the door with lock. He's breathing heavily and staring into nothing while replaying what happened. Someone touches his shoulder. Merlin shrieks and tries to fight whoever it is off.

 

“Merlin!” Two hands grabbed his face and forced him to look into a set of stormy blue eyes. Merlin blinks away the panic haze and realizes its only Arthur. Oh thank god, _Arthur!_ Merlin wants to be held and soothed, but Arthur wont hug him without a good reason, like if he almost died or something. And Merlin can't tell him what happened. No one can know. Arthur wouldn't even believe him.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur's hands slid to his skinny shoulders to shake him lightly. Merlin blinked rapidly and told himself to snap out of it. Arthur was looking at him with the most utmost concern, something he had rarely seen. Merlin was touched and scared at the same time. He broke down into tears. Merlin hiccuped and sobbed. He couldn't see Arthur anymore with his vision blurred by thick salty tears stinging his eyes and making his eyes water even more. Arthur was staring at Merlin in shock, then in sadness. He used one of his rare hugs to soothe Merlin. He brought him to his wider chest and stroked his back with big, reassuring hands.

 

Arthur heard a little pitiful noise, like a whimper. He stared down at his chest and found Merlin slumped against him with his eyes closed and his breathing soft. He had fallen asleep, tired from all the crying. Arthur carried Merlin bridal style and placed him on his bed which they shared since last year. Arthur picked up the phone by his lamp side and speed dialed Leon. He told him they weren't going to hang out after all. Leon was understanding, as usual. Arthur put the phone back after using it and sat on his bed. He stroked Merlin's thick fringe out of his eyes and thumbed at the skin under his long eye lashes.

 

There was a firm knock on the door. Arthur pulled the covers up to Merlin's chin then went to open it. He looked at the man in front of him with a pleasant sunrise. “Uncle.” Arthur said with a grin and a low voice so he won't wake his little step-brother. Agravaine smiled and peered over Arthur's shoulder then looked back at him.

 

“Hello, Arthur. Its nice to see you.” he responded back. Arthur stepped out of his room and softly closed the door behind him.

“Its good to see you too, uncle. How long are you staying?” Arthur asked. He didn't remember talking to his father about his uncle visiting. Agravaine seemed to read his thoughts.

“I'm sorry to just come here out of the blue. I felt a little bad for missing my youngest nephew's birthday. I was aiming for a surprise.”

“No, no. Its fine, uncle. I'm sure Merlin will be thrilled. He just went to sleep.”

“Actually, I have all ready met with him. He took me to my room. Such a sweet boy.”

 

Something dawned upon Arthur. Merlin was crying. Was it because of something Agravaine did or say? No, Agravaine wouldn't hurt Merlin. “Well, make yourself at home. Father arrives home at eight and Hunith at ten. If you need anything, please tell me, Merlin, or Gauis.” Agravaine smiled.

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin poked at his half-eaten food. Everyone around the table (even Morgana and Morgause) had just finished the meal Audrey the cook had prepared especially for Agravaine's sudden arrival. Hunith, sharp as ever despite being the sweetest woman alive, interrogated Agravaine in the most gentle manner that almost no one noticed (except the creepy Gorlois sisters).

 

Of course, Agravaine was a smooth bastard so he answered all of Hunith's secretly prying questions with ease. After picking on Agravaine, Hunith turned her attention to her son. All trepidation and suspicion was gone from her gentle features.

 

“Merlin, sweety? Are you feeling alright? You have hardly eaten anything besides potatoes.” Hunith said after one look at his plate. She reached over to her son who was sitting next to her and stroked his shoulder. Merlin nodded at her with a half-smile.

“I'm not that hungry. My stomach hurts.” he said. It was true. His stomach had been churning uncomfortably. He supposed it was because of Agravaine's mere presence in _his_ house. Thinking of the sleazy bastard made Merlin remember of the little incident hours ago. _Beautiful._ He called him beautiful. He didn't call him _handsome_ in the old lady manner that marveled at how young he was, and he didn't tell him how tall he was, he had said _beautiful_. It sent chills down his spine.

 

Nothing escaped his mother's eye.

 

“Do you want me take a look at you?” she offered. She was a nurse after all.

“No, no.” Merlin waved his hand to dismiss her. “No thanks. I'll just have Gauis make me some chamomile tea. That always does it.” he said, offering a smile. Hunith smiles back and strokes his hair.

“Okay, but if it doesn't go away you better tell me.”

 

* * *

 

 

**The next day...**

 

Merlin finished dressing up in his swimming shorts. On the last minute, he decided to grab a loose t-shirt to wear in the pool to cover his skinny chest. He slipped on his flip flops and headed to the pool in the backyard. Everyone was there all ready. The Smith twins—Elyan and Gwen, the Lot brothers Gwaine and Lance, Leon (Arthur's friend since sixth grade), a big guy in Arthur's wing tsun class named Percy and his little sister Freya (one of his brief crushes he got over when he decided he only had eyes for Arthur). A little thrum of excitement washes over him when he thinks about all of them splashing about in the pool.

 

Arthur was probably dunking Leon in the water. Lance and Gwaine arrived with water guns, so they were probably having a water gun war this instant with Elyan and Percy. Gwen was ecstatic when she heard there was another girl in their little group that didn't want to cast a spell on her or want a sample of her hair, so she was probably chattering away with Freya. And as for Morgause and Morgana, they avoided water as if they were cats and even hissed at it once. They were in their shared room probably discussing who to hex. He hoped that if such a thing like hexes worked, they would decide Agravaine was the perfect target.

 

Oh god. _Agra_ vaine. The slimy weirdo was still staying in their house. Merlin wished he would just leave already. And talking about Agravaine, Merlin saw the man sitting in the couch reading a magazine article in the living room in the first floor. Merlin tried to go by unnoticed, but Agravaine saw him anyways.

 

“Merlin.” Agravaine said, loud and clear there was no way Merlin could pretend he didn't hear him. Reluctantly, he stopped and looked at him.

“Yes, uncle?” Merlin said. He could feel his hands start trembling. He clutched at his towel for dear life. Agravaine slid to the side and patted the spot next to him.

“Come here. I want to give you something.”

“Uh, my friends are waiting for me.” Merlin replied, hoping that'd be enough for him to leave him alone. But it wasn't.

“It'll only be a second.” Merlin sat down as far away from him and studied him warily. Agravaine reached for something behind the side of the couch and placed it on the space between them.

 

It was a package wrapped in a patterned paper with moons and stars. The package was the size of a medium sized thick book. He hoped to god that's what was inside and not a pair of handcuffs or a teddy bear with a camera inside so his weirdo step-uncle could watch _everything_.

 

“Go on.” Agravaine slipped his hand up to touch Merlin's arm. Merlin had the urge to slap him away. “Open it.” Agravaine insisted. Merlin opened it in haste. He just wanted all this to be done with and be with his friends. Beneath the gift paper was a box without a lid and a whole bunch of comics all stacked on top of each other. Merlin read the big bold letters: **MYRDDIN AND KING ARTHUR.** It was a series of comics about the Arthurian legends. Merlin had to admit that Agravaine's gift was pretty cool. He tried not to let his contentment show. “Do you like it?” Agravaine asked. Merlin nodded quietly.

“Yes, thank you, uncle.”

 

Merlin felt a rough hand brush against his cheek. Merlin immediately recoiled away, forgetting about his gift and towel. For a moment Agravaine looked outraged and frustrated but the look slipped away. Merlin stumbled back then ran to the backyard. He was relieved a little by the sight of his friends but he couldn't completely shake off the uneasy feeling he had. He wasn't sure why Agravaine had touched him or if he should be reacting that way. Agravaine touched his _cheek_ , not his...... Well, it didn't matter. Agravaine wouldn't stay with them forever. And he wouldn't do anything in front of witnesses.

 

Arthur was getting out of the pool to head for the jumping board, when he saw his younger step-brother. Merlin couldn't help but gape. Arthur's blonde hair slicked against his head, drops of water sliding down his pecs and abs and the sun shining behind him... Good god that _chest_... Arthur notices him staring but only smiles arrogantly. Merlin looks away with a blush. “Hey, little bro. What took you so long?” Arthur asks, walking up to him.

“Um, Uncle Agravaine wanted to give me a present since he missed my birthday.” Merlin responded.

“Really? What did he give you? Let me guess, a wittle tweddy bwear for the wittle baby?” Arthur teased, pinching Merlin's cheeks as much as he could since the boy barely had any. Merlin swatted him away over giggles.

“Oh bug off, _Artie_.” Merlin teased back, using Arthur's childhood nickname (which he hated). Arthur bristled at the little name and then smirked wickedly.

“So you wanna play dirty, huh?”

 

Arthur picked Merlin up by his waist and threw him over his shoulder like a flour sack. Merlin screamed and kicked but with glee and laughter, not in anger or terror. “Arthur! You ass!” Merlin pounded feebly at his strong back. Their friends had gathered around the pool and weren't bothering to hold back snickers. Gwaine was even cajoling Arthur into it. Arthur stood in front of the pool and raised Merlin as if he was his prize with a big and gleaming smile. Then he threw a screaming Merlin in the deep part of the pool. Thank god he could swim. Merlin swam to the surface while spluttering out water from his nose and mouth. He got out of the pool to get his towel. Elyan was sneaking up on Arthur behind him to push him in. But before he could, Arthur whirled around, grabbed Elyan in a headlock and threw him in too. At least Elyan managed to splash Arthur in the face.

 

It was all fun and games until Freya started screaming. Everyone looked at her in shock. Gwen who was right next to her tried to calm her down. But something stopped her too. She looked Merlin horror. Everyone followed her lead and stared at him with gaping mouths. Merlin didn't know what was happening. Was this a prank? Were they trying to scare him? Did they plan this while he was gone?

 

“What?” Merlin asked them, wiping his wet fringe away from his forehead. Arthur took a cautious step forward.

“Oh god! Merlin, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” He looked scared and guilty. “Did you hit yourself somewhere when I threw you?” Merlin looked at him, baffled.

“Uh...no? Why? What's the matter?” Freya dumbly pointed Merlin and whimpered out 'blood!' Merlin looked down at himself and gasped.

 Blood was running down his legs. “Merlin, don't move or panic.” But Merlin did exactly that. What the hell happened? Was he sick? He couldn't tell if he was hurt, but something was definitely wrong with him! Arthur quickly got out of the pool. The pale boy threw his arms around Arthur and sobbed into his neck. He was scared. Arthur cradled him close like something dear and precious. Everyone was crowding around them when they got out of the pool and were asking one question after another.

 

Merlin looked at his legs—blood was trickling down them and dripping into the concrete. His crotch felt warm. Merlin wanted to look, but Arthur told him softly, “Don't look. I got you, little bro.” Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest. He could hear both his and his older step-brother’s heartbeat hammering wildly. Arthur went inside the house, wet and everything but draped a towel around Merlin so he wouldn't be cold. Gauis promptly met with them on the way to the nearest restroom. Merlin didn't see Agravaine anywhere. At least he was gone.

 

“What happened?” the old butler asked. He took one look at the blood soaking Merlin's shorts and legs. Gauis paled. “Oh dear god.”

“Someone call an ambulance.” Arthur said. He looked wild and tousled.

“I'm on it!” Gwaine said as he held the house phone to his ear. Arthur cradled Merlin's head and rocked him back and forth.

 

“You'll be okay, little bro. You'll be okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was propped up in a hospital bed alone. Arthur, their friends, Gauis and even Agravaine were in the waiting room. Merlin was a little afraid, but at least his mother was the nurse attending to him. A doctor he recognized immediately entered along with Hunith. It was Dr Ferdinand Kilgharrah. He hated his first name so it was either 'doctor' or 'Kilgharrah'. He was a tall man with leathery skin and sharp light _light_ brown eyes that sometimes seemed yellow and reptilian. He was the doctor that had been attending to Merlin since he was babe, he was the only one Hunith trusted with Merlin's 'little secret'. She was still protective of Merlin, she was afraid of how people would view and treat her son. She was afraid someone would take him away from her.

 

“Well, Merlin. I have good news for you.” Kilgharrah said and sat down on the chair settled by the bed. Hunith stood on the other side and fretted over her son. Merlin sat up straighter and prepared himself. “You're not hurt in any way or diseased or anything like that. In fact, this is completely natural.” Kilgharrah said. Merlin looked at his mother. She was looking down at her hands, ashamed. “The bleeding just means you're growing up. Your body is changing, maturing. However, the bleeding only happens with female genitalia—which you have. Its all difficult to understand since you happen to be both—female and male. I suppose your body with accommodate to both of your sexes.”

 

Merlin felt like he's had this talk before, or at least something close to it at school. They had to separate the boys from the girls to have 'the talk' but 'the talk' didn't apply to Merlin because he also had girl parts so he simply thought nothing would happen with him, that he'd be squeaky voiced forever. Dr Kilgharrah went on with his explanation.

 

“These are the things that are both common between female and male maturing: You're voice will change, you'll start to grow hair in certain areas like your armpits and legs, and your hormones will be all over the place.” Kilgharrah smiled in the last bit. “And now for the differences, females bleed from three to four days every month. You've just had your first bleeding.” Merlin grimaced.

“I'm turning into a girl?”

“Not precisely. Your female and male parts are merely maturing. I doubt you'll grow any breasts. Its still uncertain if you can conceive children or not. I think we'll discuss that when you're a little older.” Merlin felt like throwing up.

 

Kilgharrah rose from the chair. “Congratulations, Merlin.” he said, grabbing Merlin's shoulder and shaking it. “You have just become an adult.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Merlin arrived home, all visitors were gone. Agravaine too. Gauis welcomed him back and even hugged him. Hunith had come with him. When it was just the two of them after Gauis left to fetch Arthur, Merlin asked his mother where Agravaine went. He didn't care where he was, but he wanted to be ensured he wouldn't be visiting them anytime soon. Hunith stroked his head and wore a grim expression.“Don't worry about him. He won't ever set foot in this house again.” Hunith said. Merlin felt relieved. Thank god that creep was gone. Though he wondered what happened between him and his mom.

 

Hunith kissed his forehead and apologized for not telling him about his monthly cycle. Merlin of course forgave her, but he would of appreciated it if she had told him. Maybe he could of prevented bleeding all over the concrete and floor inside the house. Oh god, some poor maid was going to clean his _period_ blood.

 

Arthur came bonding from the stairs with Gauis behind him. The blonde fourteen year old grabbed Merlin in a fierce hug with his face buried into his neck. Merlin had to stand on his tip-toes. He hugged Arthur back. “I thought you were going to die, you idiot.” Arthur said, his voice muffled and his breath tickling Merlin. Arthur withdrew but still held him close. His brows were deeply furrowed and his lips were raw from biting them nervously. “What happened?” he asked. Merlin looked at Hunith talking with Gauis, then back at his step-brother.

 

“I'll tell you later, when we're alone. Okay?” he said. Arthur nodded back in agreement.

 

* * *

 

After explaining everything while blushing beet red, Arthur spoke after a pause to take everything in. “So...you have a...?” Arthur signaled at the pin up poster of a woman almost half-naked he had on his side taped to the wall. Merlin nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He grimaced when he felt the 'tampon' move, it was something his mom gave him to avoid staining his clothing with blood.

 

Merlin didn't think he would ever tell Arthur about 'his little secret' as he always called it. But Merlin wanted to trust Arthur, he wanted Arthur to know him. He didn't like carrying secrets that only got heavier and heavier. He was expecting the blonde boy to push him away and tell him a load of hurtful things and then tell Uther so he wouldn't have to live with a 'freak boy' anymore. But Arthur didn't do any of that. He just brought Merlin into his lap and hugged his gangly body tightly. Merlin found himself tearing up.

 

“I thought you were going to hate me.” he sniffled. Arthur grabbed his face and looked at him seriously.

“Merlin, I could _never_ hate you. I love you.” Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur smiled crookedly. “You're my girlfriend, right?” Merlin rolled his eyes and hit him lightly.

“You've just ruined a touching moment, Arthur Pendragon.” he said. Arthur chuckled and then kissed Merlin's forehead and held him against his chest.

 

“Rest, little bro. I got you. I'll drop kick anyone who hurts you. ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omagawwwd. How embarrassing. Poor Merly-boo-boo.  
> Cast for Laputa: the Castle in the Sky  
> Sheeta: Merlin. It fits pretty good. Dragonlords and all that.  
> Pazu: Arthur. Though, instead of being humble he'd be a prince. Or maybe possibly exiled from Camelot by his father? Idk.  
> Dola: Annis  
> Muska: Agravaine.  
> Uncle Pom: Kilgharrah  
> Dolas Sons: Gwaine, Percy, and Lance?


	4. The Years in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's strange relationship evolving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Underage sex. 15/18 partners. I was going to make it 14/17 but I decided no. That's a little too much. I've marked the sex scene (its short for those of you want to read it). So, if you wanna skip it, you can. 
> 
> Kk bai bai. Hope you enjoy.

**YEars: 1998, 1999**

Merlin was getting a little tired of Gwen gushing about her first kiss and her first boyfriend. To be honest, he was very jealous. Gwen and Lance were perfect for each other. They did everything couples should do—hold hands, kiss (occasionally 'cause then the rest of the group would be grossed out), treat each other, like Lance would hold the door for her and Gwen would bring him cookies she made. It was disgustingly sweet. And Merlin wanted exactly that. And he wanted it with only one person: Arthur.

However, Arthur was his older step-brother. Who was sixteen. Who definitely didn't want a thirteen-year old _boy_. It didn't matter if they shared a kiss on the lips before. Arthur had only done that because he didn't want to be out of practice. And as for his title as Arthur's “girlfriend”, that was more of a nickname he used to ruffle Merlin's feathers, which he had stopped using when he realized Merlin no longer got angry when he called him by it.

Merlin was startled from his thoughts by Gwen sighing longingly. “Lance is so sweet and nice and handsome. I like him so much.”

Merlin hoped she didn't see him roll his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Arthur, do you have a girlfriend?” Merlin asked the blonde teen. Arthur looked at him strangely.

“What sort of question is that?” Arthur answered. The two had been watching the Buffy series in peace in the living room, and then Merlin just dropped something like that out of the blue.

“Well?” Merlin leaned closer to Arthur with a little pout that made him look like a grumpy six year old.

“No, Merlin. I don't have a girlfriend. Well, not a serious one anyways.” Arthur responded. Merlin tilted his head in confusion.

“What the heck does that mean? You don't have a serious girlfriend? What, does she giggle and joke around too much?” Arthur looked at him strangely again. That 'are you stupid?' look he only reserved for his little step-brother.

“No, you dweeb! It means that our so called 'relationship' doesn't mean anything!” Arthur said. Seriously, how dense was Merlin?

“What? Then why are you with her? So she can give you free cookies or something like Gwen does with Lance?” Well, it turned out Merlin really was dense after all.

“Jesus Christ. No! It means we only....” Arthur stopped himself. He wasn't sure he should tell his obviously innocent little brother what he and Vivian did when they were alone. “Just forget it. Our non-existent relationship doesn't mean anything.” he said, then looked back at the TV.

 

“Can I be your girlfriend again?”

 

Once again, Arthur looked at Merlin with that look. Only this time, he looked a little freaked out. “What the—!? No! You can't be my girlfriend!” Merlin frowned stubbornly.

“But why not? We've kissed on the mouth before...”

Arthur sighed. “Merlin, we can't. For one, we live under the same house." Merlin's expression brightened.

“Well then, that's good! That means we know each other really well!”

“But Merlin, we were brought up to think of ourselves as brothers. And you're not exactly a girl.”

“But no one has to know. Just like we didn't tell anyone about the kiss.” Arthur looked around him nervously as if making sure no one was around.

“Fine. Just to shut you up.” Arthur finally agreed. Merlin chirped and kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur stiffened and began to redden but stopped himself with a half-hearted scowl. Merlin curled closer to Arthur and nuzzled his arm.

 

“Does that mean you love me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Does that mean you'll hold the door for me.”

“Uh...no.”

“Does that mean you'll kiss me?”

“Only if you shut up.”

Silence.

“So...can we kiss now? I was quiet for a little bit.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the year, Merlin and Arthur's relationship escalated. It all started with kisses. At first, Arthur would only kiss Merlin to shut him up. Merlin was very needy. He wanted affection from Arthur. No longer was he satisfied with only his mother hugging him or the occasional head pat given to him by Uther or Arthur. He wanted more. So he would pester Arthur into giving him good morning and good night kisses. And when Merlin was feeling sad, Arthur would give him an obligatory kiss and a hug to cheer him up. Arthur would only kiss him when a kiss was really needed. Arthur grew used to it. It was now a habit between them, a secret one. Arthur didn't mind kissing Merlin's lips anymore. He even found himself offering Merlin a kissing session whenever Merlin was stressed out over grades. They would kiss almost every day.

 

And then from there, Merlin whined about not feeling loved and not being hugged constantly. So Arthur found himself hugging Merlin and telling him how much he loved him. The little shit knew how to play Arthur and he was taking advantage of it. In all truth, he loved it when he was with Arthur. He became a little clingy. Their friends didn't really mind, they found it hilarious. But Arthur was getting a little annoyed. Merlin had practically shoved all his 'not serious girlfriends' away. And some of them even loved Merlin! There was two cases, Elena and Mithian. The loved the little brat and told Arthur that they would no longer see him because they'd be 'stealing' him from his precious little brother. They thought his brother complex was the cutest thing ever since Jesse McCartney. And that was saying something.

 

But despite Merlin being utterly clingy and whiny, Arthur meant every kiss and every 'I love you' he said to him. Arthur began to like kissing Merlin. But things got a little more difficult than that. Arthur couldn't cum without thinking of Merlin at least once. He was ashamed that he began to want more than just kisses and hugs. He didn't tell Merlin that, but Merlin had felt his erection before at night when they slept in the same bed. Arthur disappeared in the restroom more often to jerk off.

 

Merlin noticed the change. How at first Arthur tried to avoid him and stop kissing him. But alas, he could not resist Merlin's tear-rimmed eyes. Merlin also noticed how enthusiastic Arthur would be when they kissed. How he grabbed the back of Merlin's head or the sides of his face. Their kissing sessions became much longer and constant. They had to stop for a while because Hunith commented on how red and sore their lips looked.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to be more careful.” Arthur said. They were in the bed together. It was night and the room was dark but they were wide awake. Merlin nodded against his chest.

“You still love me though, right?” Merlik asked, looking up at Arthur with puppy eyes. Not that Arthur could even see him since the lights were out.

“Yes. I'll always love you. Just because I don't kiss you or don't tell you every single moment, I love you very much. You can me annoying sometimes though.” Arthur groaned when Merlin slapped his bare stomach.

“And I'm still your girlfriend?”

“Merlin, wouldn't you like it better if I called you 'boyfriend'? Frankly, I'm starting to find it weird.”

“Fine, fine.... But am I?”

“Yes.” Arthur sighed. “Yes you are, okay? Now shut up.”

 Once again, Merlin was Arthur's 'secret' ~~girlfriend~~ boyfriend. And this time, Arthur realized Merlin was a really good one he'd always want to be with.

* * *

 

**Year: 2000**

Merlin watched his albino hamster run on the exercise wheel. The hamster was new. It was a present from Arthur. They were at Pet's Mart two days ago and they went to the rodent section. A tiny little fuzzy ball had caught the dark haired fifteen year old's boy attention. He had gushed over it and had wanted it, but apparently the little white hamster was reserved for someone else.

 

And then Arthur arrived home from football practice with a box with something rustling inside. He gave it to Merlin and when Merlin opened it there was the albino hamster he fell in love with! He had hugged and even kissed Arthur in front of Gauis and then thanked him a million times. He had named his new hamster Aithusa.

 

Merlin heard the door of his and Arthur's shared room open followed by footsteps softened by the carpet floor. Strong arms circled his waist from where he was kneeling in front of Aithusa's cage by the window. Merlin leaned into Arthur's chest and settled on his lap. Their relationship had been a strange one that had turned into something more. However, it had to be kept secret because Uther would not approve for sure and Merlin knew how much his approval mattered to Arthur.

 

“Lets go somewhere. Lets go on a date—just the two of us and not as brothers.” Arthur abruptly said. Merlin felt his heart throb from his lover's words.

“Where should we go?” Merlin asked calmly though inside he felt giddy.

“I dunno. Somewhere with salads that's for sure.” Arthur said with a little grin. He still liked to tease Merlin about turning vegan after watching a documentary Morgana and Morgause gave him. The Gorlois sisters only meant to creep him out, but it made an impact on Merlin so now he didn't want to eat or even touch any animal products. Merlin pinched Arthur's arm. Arthur rubbed his cheek against his in apology. Merlin was a little iffy about the subject.

 

“Okay, but seriously. Lets go out. How about Panera? I know how much you like that place.” Arthur suggested. He knew he scored because Merlin didn't 'like' that cafe, he _loved_ it. They just didn't go there very often. Merlin curled around Arthur with a little happy purr.

“Yes, please take me there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their first 'date' was bittersweet. Arthur had said that they wouldn't go as brothers and they didn't, but Arthur couldn't kiss or hold Merlin's hand in public. There was two reasons for that. For one, they were both boys. People weren't very comfortable or accepting around gay or lesbian couples. Of course, Arthur wouldn't care but there was a reason he did and that lead to reason number two.

 

Merlin was noticeably underage. An older teen with a fifteen year old boy that looked younger than he was? Kissing and holding his hand and sharing loving looks? Other people would find that even more disgusting and completely unacceptable. How would a fifteen year old _kid_ know what what he wants? They would see Arthur as a pervert who preys on younger boYs

 

“Are you having fun?” Arthur asked him. He was restraining himself from grabbing Merlin and holding his gangly body against his own. Even after his male puberty, Merlin was still skinny with his voice a weird mess that cracked and occasionally had to “take care of himself”. Merlin hated it but Arthur was proud. It was proof he was growing up, and nicely too.

“Yeah.” Merlin said simply, but his smile was radiant. “Thanks for this.” Arthur was about to say something back, but stopped when a drop of rain fell on the tip of his nose. The two looked up to see the sky clouding and rumbling.

“Ugh, I hate spring. Nothing but allergies and rain.” Arthur said. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder. “C'mon. Lets hurry home.”

 

When they arrived home, they were wet but happy. Gauis was waiting for them in the entrance of the house. “Why didn't you boys take the chauffeur with you? He could of driving you back and forth and then you wouldn't be wet!”

“Sorry, Gauis.” Merlin said. Gauis touched his temples.

“Please change immediately. I don't want you two to get sick.”

“Don't worry, Gauis. We won't get sick.”

 

The two boys went to their room to dry themselves and change, facing back to back. But Merlin would cheat and take a peek of Arthur's broad back. After the third not-so-secret glance, he caught Arthur also staring at him. The two blushed, mortified both had been caught by each other and quickly looked away. They finished dressing and then went to their bed, hugging each other with Merlin on sprawled over Arthur.

 

“I love you.” Arthur said. Merlin stared at Arthur with nothing but love and admiration.

“And I love you.” the boy responded. Arthur held him tightly.

“I want you to know, that no matter what, no matter what happens or who comes in between us, I love you. I love you so much and I want to be with you. But you know we can't.” Merlin's heart sank. “Not yet. Can you wait for me?” Despite not fully understanding what Arthur was saying, he nodded. He got the waiting part at least.

“Yes I can. I'll wait for as long as I must. And then we'll be together.”

 

**~Underage sex starting now~**

 

“Before anything happens....” Arthur seemed hesitant to say the next part. “I want to _show_ you how much I love you. Can I? Please?” Merlin looked at Arthur in question. He wasn't talking about...? “Only if you want to. But I need to know now.”

“Arthur? Wha...?”

“I want to...” Arthur tried to make him understand without having to say it. It shouldn't have been so hard. He had sex before. But he was afraid Merlin would reject him. “I want to... _lay_ with you.” Merlin's eyes widened.

“Lay with me? As in...?”

“Yeah. But, its okay if you don't want to. I understand if you don't.” Why not? Who else but Arthur should have him for the first time? It was suppose to feel good, so why not? Why not lay with the one he loved? And no one would know! He was definitely nervous, but he imagined everyone felt that way the first time.

“Okay. Lets do it.” Merlin said. Arthur gaped at him.

“Whoa, are you sure? I mean if you don't want to its okay. You don't have to force yourself.”

“Yes. I'm sure.” Merlin reached out to grab Arthur's hand. “I want to. Please?” Arthur nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

 

A part of Arthur knew how fucked up this was. Taking Merlin to bed? Merlin, his step-brother? Merlin who was a boy? Merlin who was still underage? He was getting ready to call it quits because he knew he would feel guilty after wards. He should of kept his mouth shut.

“Merlin, I don't know if this is such a good idea after all.” Arthur said. Merlin settled himself on Arthur's lap and held his face close to his so he could kiss his lips sweetly. Arthur melted underneath him and put his hands on Merlin's thin hips.

“Its okay, Arthur. I want to.”

“Yeah, but, you wouldn't have thought about it if I didn't say anything.” This was where Merlin would back away and say he was right.

 

“Actually. I have been...thinking about this for some time.” _What?_ “I was too afraid to ask because I thought that you wouldn't want to be with a stupid kid like me when you could have anybody else.”

"Are you stupid? So all those times I told you I loved you and all those kisses we shared meant nothing?" Arthur growled.

"Of course they meant something. Now can we begin? Please?" Arthur stroked Merlin's wrists.

“Are you really sure?” the blonde asked. Merlin nodded and looked deeply into Arthur's eyes to make him see that he meant it.

 

“Okay. Lay down.”

 

Arthur gently layed Merlin down against his bed while he kissed him. They kissed for a couple of seconds, just savoring each other in peace. Then Arthur withdrew to take off his shirt and urged Merlin to do the same, but stopped when Merlin shook his head 'no'. He didn't want Arthur to see him so they could be compared. He all ready knew what Arthur would look like—broad lean muscle dusted with blonde hairs. And Merlin only had a few pathetic hairs on his skinny chest. Arthur dismissed the idea immediately as soon as Merlin declined. Instead he tugged Merlin's roomy shorts down to his knees and then took them completely off. Arthur could see Merlin's erection straining against his boxers. He cupped them there, making Merlin tremble. Arthur didn't exactly know how to pleasure a man besides touch his cock since he hadn't been with one before. But he knew it would feel a lot better without any restraints.

 

“I'm going to take off your boxers, okay?” Arthur warned carefully. Merlin nodded with half-lidded eyes. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Merlin nodded again. Arthur slowly reached for the band of the boxers and and slid them off Merlin's hips, off his legs, and untangled them from his ankles. And when he put his attention back to Merlin, he couldn't stop staring. It was the first time he had seen him fully exposed. He had eventually gotten over getting his shirt off in front of Arthur, but this was entirely new. Merlin was leaking from both sexes. He was aroused. That meant he wanted it and wasn't forcing himself just to please him. Arthur couldn't help but wedge his finger between the drenched lips of Merlin's female sex. Merlin shivered and let out a whimper.

 

Merlin clutched Arthur's bare arm. “No teasing. I want to feel you _now_.” Arthur stroked the boy's fringe away from his bewitching eyes.

“Okay, okay. I'm getting there.” Arthur took off his jeans and reached into the slit of his boxers and took out his erect cock and pumped it a little when he couldn't take the flaring arousal anymore. Merlin's eyes widened when he took a look at Arthur's proud manhood.

“I-its too big!” he exclaimed, then got shushed by Arthur.

“Gauis is downstairs!” Arthur hissed quietly. Merlin grimaced.

“Please don't talk about our _butler_ the middle of this.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It'll fit. I'll just stretch you a little. Its okay.” Arthur stroked the side of the younger boy's face. “But try not to tighten up or else I can't get it through.”

“Okay.” Merlin said. He sighed so he could calm himself.

“I'm putting it in now.”

 

When the head of Arthur's cock first touched him, Merlin forgot everything Arthur said and screwed up tightly. Arthur quickly drew back. “Are you okay?” he asked. Merlin nodded and mumbled an apology. “No, don't apologize. Its okay. Just calm down. Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes.” But when Arthur tried again, Merlin did the same. Merlin was embarrassed and on the verge of tears from frustration.

“I know what you need.” Before Merlin could ask him what it was, Arthur slid down and went between his legs. Merlin felt Arthur breathe against his throbbing sexes and then felt him _lick_ them. Merlin had to shove his fist into his mouth to keep him from moaning loudly as Arthur licked and fingered him while stroking his cock. It was too much for Merlin. He didn't even know he could be touched like that besides taking himself in hand.

 

“Stop, stop. I'm going to cum.” he whispered breathily. Arthur sat up on his haunches and thumbed the head of his cock. Merlin was all shivery from the pleasant experience.

“Okay. I think now I can do it....if you still want to?” Arthur said. Merlin glared at him in frustration.

“I swear, for the hundredth time—” Arthur interrupted with a low chuckle. He grabbed Merlin's ankles and crossed them around his hips. He brought the blanket to cover half their bodies—Arthur always liked a little extra heat—and towered over Merlin's thin form with his arms caging him in, with their cocks against one another. Arthur grabbed himself and aligned it with Merlin's gaping slit. Before Arthur went in, he thumbed at the rosy flesh of Merlin's opening.

 

“Its so pink...” he said. His eyes were big in admiration, as if what he was seeing was something phenomenal. Merlin smacked his arm. “Oh yeah, sorry.” And then Arthur pushed in. Merlin threw his head back in a silent scream. His chest began heaving. He clutched at the sheets below him. Arthur was stretching him wide, he felt so full. It hurt a little... But when Arthur bottomed out the pain ebbed away and turned into a low hum of pleasure. Both Merlin and Arthur were panting heavily.

“God, you're tight... ” Arthur huffed.

“Is...that...a...good thing?” Merlin asked between breaths. Arthur groaned lowly and gave a little thrust as if he couldn't help himself.

“Yeah. Y-yeah its good. I'm going to continue now. Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

 

The bed moaned at their combined weight every time Arthur thrust his hips forward to bury himself even further into Merlin. The headboard began to tap against the wall as the blonde teen's thrusts began more frantic and fast. Merlin muffled his squeaks by burying his face into the pillow. It was so hot in their room. They couldn't even feel the AC going all out. Merlin was in heaven. He didn't last very long. He creamed himself hard. Shortly, Arthur followed. The clutch of Merlin's sex rippling against his cock, milking him dry. Arthur withdrew his spent cock and slumped on his back, next to Merlin.

 

“God. I've never cummed so fast...” Arthur breathed out. Merlin was too fucked out to even ask about that. Merlin felt himself being dragged towards the side and brought to lay over Arthur's body. The older teen held him securely and kissed his sweaty raven locks.

 

**~End of not-okay sex~**

 

“I love you, Merlin. Never forget that.” he said. That night they slept together, again like they had ever since they were younger.

 

But the next day when Merlin came back from school, all of Arthur's things were moved to another room. Arthur had moved out of _their_ room. Arthur had stopped kissing him, had stopped hugging him, and had stopped telling Merlin he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually waaaaaaaaaaaaaay shorter and there was no background on how da fuck Arthur and Merlin's relationship escalated. So I added some things. I didn't want it too be so freakin' insta-love. 
> 
> Next chapter will be very angsty.


	5. Danger in the Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh this is angsty. Merlin's self-worth is very poor here so this will be frustrating. Arthur's is a bastard here and Sophia is the biggest bitch ever. There's drugs so beware of that. And also there's intoxication. 
> 
> Merlin is still 15 and Arthur is probably like 18 1/2. Two or three more chapters and this fic will be over! I'm working on "Cusp of Manhood" but it'll take a while. School is keeping me very busy.

**Year: 2000**

Merlin hated her. The first time he saw her, he hated her with all his young beating heart. He hated her stupid pretty face, her stupid pretty giggle, he hated her stupid pretty hair. He hated her. Period.

 

Who was it that sweet, angelic girl Merlin hated with all his heart? Sophia Sidhe, the girl who currently had his brother's heart and attention. And for that, Merlin despised her. Technically, Sophia hadn't done anything to Merlin. Merlin didn't even have a reason to loathe her so purely except for being Arthur's first serious girlfriend but that was enough for him to hate her so much. After all, Arthur had been his all this time until _she_ showed up. Arthur abandoned Merlin because of Sophia. They were doing so well together, Merlin was finally happy until Arthur met her and decided he liked her better. And for the first time, Merlin actually wished he was a girl. If that was all it took for Arthur to love him properly, to be accepted in front of others, then he didn't care, he wanted to be a girl.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was locked up in his room again. He _was_ going to go downstairs to apologize to his mother for snapping at her when she was only being concerned for her son, but when he heard a giggle that definitely didn't belong to his mother or the Gorlois sisters, he stopped cold.

 

It was Sophia. She was here.

 

Merlin didn't know why, but he had the urge to peek to see what she was doing. He knew that he probably wouldn't like it, that he would wind up hurt, but curiosity killed him. Merlin took the chance and looked. He regretted it. He wasn't surprised, but damn did it hurt. There was Sophia, practically sitting on Arthur's lap on the family room's couch. Arthur was holding his girlfriend securely and pecking her neck softly. Sophia lightly smacked Arthur's arm and giggled some more.

 

It broke Merlin's heart to see Arthur and someone else that wasn't him so warm and loving together. Merlin looked away. He couldn't take more of this torture. He could feel his eyes start to burn from bitter tears forming. Merlin went back to his room.

 

The next morning, he skipped school.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aren't you going to say anything, Merlin?” Mr. Monmouth asked. The old therapist was looking at the teen from under his spectacles. Merlin didn't react. He was looking at his splayed hands on his lap. “Merlin?” Mr. Monmouth tried again. “Your mother will be very concerned if you skip school again and stop coming to your sessions.”

 

Merlin didn't want to be there. He just wanted everything to stop hurting. He wanted Arthur again. He missed him. He loved him and for a moment Arthur loved him too, but not anymore since he had Sophia.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to get Arthur away from that girl.” Morgana said to him. She sounded so serious it scared Merlin. It didn't help that Morgana appeared out of nowhere and clutched his wrist so tightly he thought it would break. Merlin wrenched his wrist from her grip and soothed it.

“What are you even talking about?” Merlin scowled. Morgana's green eyes flashed.

“She's nothing but trouble.” Morgana said. Merlin eyed her worriedly.

“O-kay, you're being freakier than usual.” Merlin moved to walk away but Morgana, as quick as a panther, moved and blocked his path. Merlin took a jump back.

“She'll only use Arthur to hurt you.” Morgana wasn't making any sense.

“I have no idea what you are saying. Leave me alone now.” Merlin shoved through and locked himself in his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin stared at himself in the mirror. He and the mirror were never friends. He and the mirror didn't get along very well. The mirror keeps reminding him how ugly he is, how abnormal and weird he is—how _ugly_ he looks inside and out. He's imperfect. He's messed up. No wonder Arthur doesn't want him anymore. He probably realized how much of a freak his little brother is. And no one wants a _freak_. Merlin broods more until he's tired of hating himself and goes back to his room. He barely sits down and someone knocks on his door. Merlin felt a surge of irritation. He thought he made it really clear he didn't want to be disturbed. He ignored the knocking. The person behind the door continued knocking insistingly. Merlin sighed irritatingly and went to the door.

 

“I thought the locked door was a pretty clear sign—” Merlin didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as he swung the door open. Behind the door was Arthur. He was dressed up like he was about to go out—sunglasses on his head, a red v-neck that showed off a glimpse of his chest hair and muscles, dark jeans, his leather jacket swung over his arm and his favorite Nike's. The sight made Merlin's heart ache, but he reminded himself that Arthur didn't want him. Not anymore. He probably wouldn't like his undesirable little brother staring at him with want.

 

“Hey Merlin.” Arthur said with a soft grin. Merlin's heart clenched more.

“What do you want Arthur?” Merlin asked him. Arthur furrowed his brows.

“What, I can't see my little brother anymore?” Arthur said teasingly. Merlin stared at him blankly. “Alright, alright.” Arthur sighed. “I just wanted to see you.” Merlin tried not to allow his words get to him.

“What? Five seconds before you leave?” Merlin said sourly. “Okay, you saw me already. You don't have to worry. I'm still alive. You can go now.” Arthur looked pained.

“I'm not going anywhere. Well, I was, but then I realized I haven't been spending time with you, I've only been with Sophia. I decided to spend the day with you instead.” Arthur said.

“Can't imagine she liked that very much.” Merlin commented. Arthur winced.

“No she didn't. In fact, she was....upset.” Merlin snorted mirthlessly. Arthur regained himself.

 

“It doesn't matter. I miss you.” Arthur said, stepping inside the room. Merlin took a step back and hugged himself. “I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I know its my fault but now I want to make things right.” Merlin moved far away from Arthur and stood by the shelves where he stacked up his books.

“There's nothing to 'make right'. You don't have to force yourself to care about me.” Merlin tried to make his voice sound aloof but it didn’t work. He was hurt. Arthur didn't fail to notice. He walked closer to Merlin and put his arms around him.

“I do care about you. I _love_ you Merlin. I'm sorry I ignored you. I was so caught up with myself.” Merlin wanted to push him away but he also wanted to hug Arthur back. He didn't do either. Arthur withdrew and looked deeply into Merlin's eyes, then he did something he hadn't done in a good while.

 

He kissed Merlin.

 

The kiss was soft. Merlin gave a sad little whimper and surged forward, taking Arthur in as much as he could. He put his fingers between the golden strands of his hair. He really did miss Arthur. He missed him so much. He missed his kisses, his missed his endearments, his missed his hugs, he missed sharing a room and a bed. He missed Arthur _so_ much.

 

But Arthur forgot about him. He got Merlin to fall in love with him, he moved out of their room and got a girlfriend and made Merlin think that all the things he said before was nothing but bullshit. Arthur Merlin hate himself, think he was undesirable and unloved.

 

Merlin didn't realize he was crying until Arthur's hands raised his face to meet his. Arthur shushed him gently. “Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you changed because of me and I'm sorry. Go back to being my goofy and lovable little brother that I fell in love with.” Merlin gave a small sob. Arthur kissed his forehead. “Cry it out. I'll be here for you.” Merlin sighed and relaxed into Arthur's chest and fell asleep, worn out from an emotional train wreck and from crying. Arthur kissed his hair and carried him to his room. That night they slept together.

 

 

* * *

 

Merlin and Arthur were talking to each other again. Merlin had changed, a little, but it was a noticeable change. There was a reason for that. He had Arthur again. They spent time together. However, Merlin was still wary. Last time he gave his trust and love to Arthur he ended up being heart broken and he wasn't even entirely sure _why._ He wanted to ask but he was afraid of what Arthur would say.

 

“I'm going to break up with Sophia.” Arthur announced one night while they cuddled. “We'll be together again.” Arthur moved over him and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Merlin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur stopped talking to him again. Merlin was back to base one. He tried to call for Arthur, he tried to talk with him, he tried to understand or to see from his perspective. “Arthur, please talk to me.” he would beg. He would clutch to his arm but Arthur would shake him off and storm to his room and lock himself in. Something had happened to him. Even Uther started noticing the change in his son's behavior.

 

“What's the matter, son? Women trouble?” Uther asked one night during dinner. Arthur blanched and excused himself from the table. Merlin had a horrible feeling in his stomach that made him sick. He too excused himself and attempted to follow Arthur but he heard him coming so he walked faster and shut the door on him. Merlin stared at the stupid piece of wood blocking him.

“Arthur, please talk to me. _Please_.” No answer. “Did....did I do something wrong? Why are you shutting me out? Stop being a prat!” Merlin said and banged the door. There was some fast footsteps then the door slammed open. Arthur grabbed Merlin's skinny arm and threw him inside the room. Before Merlin could say something, Arthur sized up to him. Merlin took a step back, being caught off guard.

 

“If you want me to talk, shut up. Just shut up and listen.” Arthur said to him. Merlin nodded since there was no other alternative. Arthur sighed and squared his shoulders. “Merlin, I know that a few days ago I said I would break up with Sophia. Well....things have changed. I can't do that anymore.” he said. Merlin felt like someone just threw a bucket of ice-cold water at his face.

“W-wh....at?” Merlin said weakly. Arthur ran a hand over his hair.

“I'm sorry, Merlin.” he said miserably. Merlin started trembling. He hugged himself to make himself stop but it didn't work.

“W-what ch-changed?” Merlin asked, his voice and lower lip trembling. He could do this. He had to respect what Arthur wanted. He was strong, he could—

“Sophia is pregnant.”

 

Arthur's words were like a punch to the face followed by a knee to the stomach. Merlin slowly looked up to meet Arthur's grim face. So that's why Arthur was distancing himself from everyone, from him. Merlin was too shocked and hurt to even feel the tears.

 

“Y...You said you loved me.” Merlin sniffled. He took a step back as Arthur took one forward with his arms out, wanting to take the younger boy into his arms and tell him more lies. “You said you _cared._ ” Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin's arms.

“I _do_ care, I _do_ love you! But now I have to commit myself to Sophia. I have to take responsibility for our child.” Arthur said, hoping that Merlin would understand. But his words only stung Merlin more. Merlin shoved Arthur away. He looked at him with resentment, his hands balled at his sides.

“Just when I think everything is right, of course something goes wrong.” Merlin said, then his face saddened. “I was so stupid to believe that...” Merlin couldn't finish his words. His hands flew to cover his face and muffle his sobs. Arthur tried hugging him, but reeled back when Merlin smacked his face. “DON'T TOUCH ME!” Merlin shouted. Arthur touched his stinging cheek and stared at Merlin in shock. “I...I don't ever want to see you again!”

“Merlin, calm down—”

“NO!” Merlin's voice cracked. “I hate you! Stay away from me!”

 

“What the hell is going on in there?!” demanded Hunith from behind the door. Merlin dried his eyes and went to answer the door. Hunith was looking angry and protective, ready to defend her son. Merlin rushed past her, ignoring Arthur's and his mother's calls for him.

 

He locked himself in his room and cried.

 

* * *

 

 

“See? I told you Arthur is an idiot.” Morgause said. Not long ago, Arthur had gotten over Merlin's burst and went to Uther to talk about Sophia's pregnancy. Of course, he didn't take well at all. Uther was still purple from his raging. Morgana sighed.

“Merlin is an idiot too. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him about that skank.” The blonde girl clicked her tongue.

“So....can I hex him now? Arthur really deserves it.” Morgana shook her head.

“Not yet. There's something not right here. I don't trust that skank. A girl like her would do anything to keep Arthur within her claws.” Morgause hummed.

“Ohhh so she's one of _those_. Like Uther's ex-wives?” Morgause chirped. Morgana sighed again.

“Afraid so, sister. However, we have to let our boys figure it out.” Morgana stood up from the bed and got her coat from the floor. Morgause sat up, her blonde hair a mess.

“Where are you going?” she asked. Morgana straightened out her jacket and put her hands in her pockets.

“I'm going to pay a visit to our dear future sister-in-law.”

“And what about Merlin?” Morgause asked.

“He needs some time alone. The one he loves just fucked him over.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was worse than ever. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't do anything without thinking of Arthur's love child. He flat out refused to talk to anyone, especially Arthur. He couldn't bear to even look at him. Occasionally, he would stroke a hand over his painfully hollow stomach and would imagine what it would be like if it was him that was pregnant. It caused him very little comforting since he would realize he did not have Arthur's kid in him. No, some girl that barged into their life did. Thoughts like that only caused him more misery.

 

But some of the worst things were Sophia visiting or Arthur leaving to visit her. And then there was baby shopping and baby names being discussed. It all just made it so real. Merlin couldn't stand it. He didn't want to care anymore but he did. He wanted to numb all his pain.

He did his first reckless thing: drugs. Merlin sought out a guy who sold some at his school and _requested_ heroin. But he had no money. So he did the second reckless thing: he gave the dealer (a guy named Cedric) a blow job in exchange for drugs. It was his first time giving head. He'd never done that even with Arthur. He took the needle from his mom without her knowing and was ready.

 

Merlin hesitated at first. Why was he doing this again?

Then he remembered Sophia's latest visit and the slight swell in her stomach, the baby inside Arthur planted.

Oh yeah, that's why. He didn't think twice after that. He lied back and enjoyed it.

 

* * *

 

 

After that little experience, Merlin promised himself he'd never do it again. Most of the time he was vomiting and feeling _more_ pain (physical) and he felt even more restless than usual and his skin grew prickly. But he didn't think of Arthur at least (because he was too busy freaking out over himself).

 

But there was just one more downfall to Merlin's little experimenting. His mother eventually found out. She wasn't very happy. And if she found out, that meant Uther found out. That also meant the Gorlois sisters knew and ultimately, so did Arthur. Out of everyone, even his mom, Arthur took it the worst.

 

“You stupid, dumb- _fuck!_ ” Arthur said. He looked ready to cry and strangle Merlin at the same time. He grabbed the thin boy and started to shake him uncontrollably. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?”

“Arthur, stop that!” Hunith shouted furiously the same time Uther told him to control himself. Arthur ignored both and continued to shake Merlin back and forth.

“You damn fool! You could of gotten yourself hurt! You don't know what you're doing to yourself! What if you overdosed!? What if you did it wrong and killed yourself!?”

“Why do you suddenly care!?” Merlin barked back.

“Because I love you, you dumbass!” Arthur said, right in front of his parents. Neither did react since they didn't have the knowledge of just what sort of love their son was expressing to their other son.

“I don't care! I don't _fucking_ care! Just leave me alone!” Merlin tried to fight him off. Uther intervened when Arthur wouldn't let go.

“Arthur calm the fuck down!” he said and shoved at his son's chest. Hunith grabbed Arthur's arm and somehow dragged him away as if he wasn't twice her size and three times her weight.

 

Hunith told him calmly to cool off and entertain himself. Arthur decided to go to the dojo and kick someone's ass. He thought of Merlin, his stupid little step-brother who did heroin because he got some girl pregnant. He tried to convince himself it was no big deal, but then he thought, what if it was the other way around? What if some guy got Merlin pregnant? The thought made him angry. He flipped Gwaine over his shoulder and made him land hard on the padded floor.

 

“Something's got you really fired up today.” gritted out Gwaine from where he layed on the floor. Arthur grunted and undid his lock then stormed away, not even helping Gwaine up.

 

* * *

 

 

Sophia was entering her first month of pregnancy. She was more than happy. Morgana was disgusted every time she saw her cousin's girlfriend in their house. Morgana knew something was off. She could feel it in her gut and every time she felt something in her gut, she was usually right. Morgause suggested something that really got her thinking: “What if its not even Arthur's?” she said. Morgana liked that idea.

“You're right.... A girl like that. I mean, seriously? Is Arthur _blind_?” Morgana said.

“Maybe,” Morgause suggested with a shrug. “He's too enchanted with having the idea of someone having his kid. That'd fuck with any guy's head.”

“We have to do something.” Morgana declared.

“Okay...but what? Did you get any intel from your little adventure last time?” Morgause asked her. Morgana stroked the ends of her hair.

“No. Sophia must of known I was tailing her. That bitch.”

“Pfft, yeah what a bitch. She didn't let you spy on her.” Morgause scoffed. Morgana shoved her shoulder.

“Shut up. I just meant that she probably knows _we_ know she's up to something. Anyways, forget that. We need to prove she's a tramp. Maybe if she has a diary we can look through it.”

“Yeah genius.” Morgause said with a roll of her eyes. “Too bad Sophia doesn't bring her diary everywhere with her. How about we look through her cell phone? I'm sure she has something in there.” Morgana face palmed herself.

“Now there's an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur stared at the phone in front of him. It was a very familiar phone. It was a pink, bedazzled flip-phone Sophia carried with her everywhere. It was Sophia's. She left it behind in his room, on his bed. Arthur's first thought was to give it back, but he also wanted to look through it. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to. In the end, Arthur decided not to look through it. He sat up and reached for it just as the phone gave a little chirp signaling there was a new message. It says, 'message from Scott'.

 

Who was Scott?

 

Arthur's conscious screamed at him to not do it, but Arthur reached over and opened the message.

 

_when r u coming over? my bed misses u :D_

 

Arthur felt his blood freeze. What the hell...? He looked over the rest of the messages. Apparently he didn't know as much as he thought he knew about Sophia. She sure had a lot of male text buddies telling her that their bed (or other things) missed her. But the messages that rattled him the worse were the ones where Sophia and one of her friends started making a fool of him.

 

_so whos kid is it really???_

 

_i dont even know its probably scott's definitely not art's only had him like twice and i've been fucking scott more arthur's 2 much of a prude_

 

_you're such a slut :) are you going to tell scott???_

 

_nah i rather have arthur think the kid's his scott is fun and all but hes a loser arthur is a prude but he has $$$$$_

 

_how long are you going to keep this up tho?? someone will suspect what about his cousin  and his bro??_

 

_ugh don't even get me started on that little shit i hate that little bastard he was ruining everything he almost got arthur to break up with me thank god scott or whoever got me pregnant arthurs practically ignores him >;D _

 

Arthur stopped reading messages. He had read enough. Arthur clenched the phone with his fist.

“Hey Artie, I forgot my—oh.” Sophia came inside the room, panting from rushing back. Arthur didn't move from where he stood. “You found my phone.” Sophia said calmly, but there was a slight tremor to her voice. Sophia walked to him and raised her hand expectantly but Arthur didn't even twitch. “Uh...Arthur? Can you give me my phone back now?” Sophia said, moving to snatch her cell from his hand but Arthur was quicker. The blonde faced her.

“So, I'm a prude, aren't I?” Sophia's pretty face fell.

“Now, Arthur, I can explain.”

“EXPLAIN!?” Arthur bellowed. “EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?! THAT THE KID ISN'T EVEN MINE!?” Sophia jumped back.

“Artie, sweety, I would never—”

“GET OUT! NOW!” Sophia scrambled away, forgetting all about her cell phone.

 Arthur was left to his bitter thoughts.

Everything happened in vain. All that support he received in school from his teachers and his mates were wasted. Hunith cancelling on her plans to go baby shopping with a girl she didn't really like but accepted her because she was carrying her supposed grandchild was for nothing. But worst of all, he hurt Merlin. He gave him hope only to throw it back on his face. Arthur dropped the phone and rushed out.

 

He needed to find Merlin.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur didn't get to see Merlin until midnight. And when he did he was stumbling all over the place, breaking his mom's vases. Arthur, who was waiting for him in the living room, jumped out of his armchair and grabbed a dazed Merlin.

 

“You're drunk!” Arthur whispered angrily. Merlin smiled stupidly at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Aaaarrrthuuurrr~” The younger boy slumped against the blonde's chest. “I misssed yoou.” he slurred, then added what sounded like 'stupid prat'. Arthur grabbed Merlin and forced him to sit on a chair in the kitchen.

“Be quiet.” Arthur snarled. He would not have Hunith wake up. She just got to bed not so long ago because she was worrying over her son. Arthur took out a bottle of water. He stood in front of Merlin and forced him to drink all of the water. Merlin let Arthur lead him up the stairs, take him to his room and set him down his bed.

“You're sleeping me with me tonight.” Arthur whispered softly and stroked his cheek. Merlin fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Merlin, wake up you idiot.” Merlin heard Arthur's demanding voice interrupt his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes halfway and squinted up at his older brother standing over him with his arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face.

“Arthur?” Merlin tried to sit up, but his head was killing him. “Ow, ow, ow, ow...” Merlin raised a hand and rubbed his temples. Arthur sat on the bed and helped Merlin sit up, slowly. “What happened? Why am I in your room?” he asked. Arthur stared at him angrily. “W-what?” Merlin stammered.

“You have to be the dumbest person I've ever met.” Arthur said. Merlin was going to talk back but Arthur wasn't finished yet. “Why did you come home late and drunk?”

“I was out.” Merlin said, his eyes shifting nervously.

“It doesn't matter. Just don't _ever_ do it again.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Just leave me alone and mind your own business.” Merlin said, swinging his legs off the bed. Arthur blocked his path swiftly.

“You're not going anywhere. I'm going to keep an eye on you twenty-four seven.”

“I thought you'd be too busy eating out of the palm Sophia's hand to even look at me.”

 

“I'm done with her.” Arthur said. Merlin reacted immediately. He looked at him with wide eyes.

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” Merlin asked him.

“She won't ever come back. She knows better than that.” Arthur said was slowly leaning forward.

“What? What are you even talking about?” Merlin was backing away on the bed.

“She lied to me. That's not my son or daughter. She used me and cheated on me.” Merlin stopped moving but Arthur didn't. Before Merlin could start feeling sorry for him, Arthur pecked his lips. “I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry I hurt you. I want you back.”

 

For a moment Merlin looked flushed and groggy and even a little happy for once in a the last few months, but all of that faded in a blink of Merlin's eyes. “Yeah? Well, I don't.” Merlin said. Arthur was stunned. He gave Merlin the chance to shove him off of him. Merlin stood up and straightened his rumpled shirt. “Thanks but no thanks. I quit being lovesick over you when I came home drunk, at least that much I remember. That was a reason to celebrate don't you think? I'm finally over you! I've accepted that you'll never really love me like I loved you because there will always be someone else you think is better than me!” Merlin opened the door. “I'm sorry Sophia did that to you.” he said sincerely. “But keep me out of it. Go find someone else to play with, Arthur.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Out of all the times Merlin grew a pair." Morgause groaned loudly. Morgana sighed.

"I know, I know. Not to mention Sophia. She really doesn't deserve our help after all she's done." the dark haired girl said.

"Curse Hunith and her gold heart. I guess she took pity on her state. I suppose it isn't the child's fault." Morgause said.

"Yeah. I guess... Well, for now all we can do is sit and watch what happens next."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch Arthur. There will be a happy ending though!


	6. Tables Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has turned the tables a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in here I sorta feel bad for Arthur. But I feel more sorry for Percy. Merlin shame on you!

**Year: 2001**

 Merlin was finally a sophomore in high school. He didn't think he'd really care about advancing a grade just yet, but apparently sophomores were considered a little cooler and _definitely_ significantly cooler than freshmen. It was in sophomore year Merlin had his first boyfriend: Percy, who was now a senior. All of Merlin's friends were a little shocked. Merlin and Percy? How did that happen?

 

Well, apparently Percy had a thing for Merlin but didn't really show it, especially since he was Arthur's little brother. But Percy broke the ice when he defended Merlin from some petty idiots picking on him. The usual 'faggot' comment and shoving against lockers and all that crap. Percy happened to be walking by and defended Merlin. His size intimidated the bullies and they ran with their tails between their legs. Merlin thanked him, Percy flushed and mumbled a 'your welcome'. From then on, Percy kept an eye on Merlin and even escorted him around to make sure no one harmed him. At first, Merlin thought he was only doing this because since Arthur graduated (along with Gwaine, Lance, Elyan and Leon) he was dutifully looking out for him. But no, Percy was doing this on his own will.

 

“You don't have to look out for me, you know. I can take care of myself.” Merlin said. Percy looked away, embarrassed.

“Nah, I want to. Its no bother.”

 

Merlin felt a warm feeling in his chest.

 

And then in home coming, Percy asked Merlin to be his date. Merlin accepted. They danced, they kissed once and they went home. The next day, things were different. They tip-toed around each other and gave each other shy looks. Then Percy asked him out and they became boyfriends on their fifth date. Merlin had never been more happier.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur never had a problem with Percy. Of course not, they were friends. But things changed when Percy started going out with Merlin. Everyone else was supportive, even his father! It was sickening. He wanted to do anything to drive them apart. Percy didn't deserve Merlin. No one did. No one knew him like he knew Merlin.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how's your boyfriend, Merlin?” Morgana asked, leaning against the door frame. She was studying her black polished nails absently. Merlin looked up from his notebook and smiled at his cousin.

“Percy? He's great. We're going out on Saturday.” Merlin said. Morgana's eyes darted towards him.

“You look...happy.” Morgana said, almost disbelievingly. Merlin's smile turned shy. He ducked his head.

“Really? Huh... Didn't notice.”

“How did Arthur take it?” Morgana asked, crossing her arms. Merlin froze in the middle of writing a sentence for his Spanish homework.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, you're dating one of his friends. How does he feel about it? Awkward? Or...jealous?” she said slyly. Merlin scoffed.

“Yeah, right. Maybe moving out made you forget how Arthur is, but Arthur doesn't get jealous. Especially not of me.”

“No, not jealous of you, dumbass. I mean jealous of Percy.” Morgana said. Merlin's smiled slipped.

“W-what? Why would he be jealous of Percy? What did he ever do to him?”

“Merlin, you and Arthur used to be super tight. Now you're not. And Percy is taking his place.” Morgana cleared. Merlin snorted.

 

“As if. If Arthur getting jealous is almost impossible, Arthur getting jealous because of _me_ having a boyfriend is _completely_ unheard of. Besides, isn't he dating _Gwen?”_ Merlin said with a bite. Of all people, Arthur was now dating Gwen. No one saw that coming just like no one saw Merlin start being Percy's boyfriend. Everyone was betting on Merlin ending up with Gwaine and Gwen with Lance.

“So he is.” Morgana sighed. “Honestly I don't think they're a good match. I like Gwen and I tolerate Arthur, but the two of them together? Ew. Arthur is like, in college now and she's a high school student. I'm pretty sure that's illegal.”

“Gwen has her dad's consent. Its perfectly okay.” Merlin said. He was starting to get annoyed now. “Don't you have your own apartment now? Why did you come here for anyways? To tell me about a bunch of weird stuff?” Morgana stood straight.

“All right, all right. I'm going. Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me do my homework.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin threw his pencil down. He stared at all his homework before him. It was finally finished. He could go to sleep now. Merlin looked at the alarm clock to see what time it was. He read the numbers, 10:45. He had to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday and Saturday he had a date with Percy. Merlin put away his notebooks and textbooks and changed into some sleep pants. He hadn't changed since school. He stretched and scratched his thighs. It felt good to take off those jeans. He was starting to draw back the blankets to dive in the warm bed when there was a light knock on his door.

 

Merlin went over and opened the door. He glared at the person in front of him.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Merlin said dryly. Arthur didn't react to Merlin's taunts.

“Can I come in?” Arthur asked. Merlin wasn't liking this. He felt like this had happened before. And it didn't end happily. But he would tread carefully. He would not be used again.

“No. Its late and I'm about to go to sleep.” Merlin said. The Merlin of last year would of immediately complied to Arthur, like an eager puppy begging for a pat on the head. But Merlin would not fall. However, neither would Arthur.

“I want to be with you. I haven't seen you. Tomorrow I won't get to, and Saturday you're going out with Percy.”

“Yeah? Well, too bad. We all have things to do. Besides, mum's birthday is coming up. I can see you then. Goodnight now.” Merlin was shutting the door put Arthur held it open.

“No. I want to see you now.” Arthur insisted.

 

For once in the year, Merlin studied Arthur. Arthur's pupils were blown wide, his lips were red, probably from snogging the life out of Gwen. His fists clenched and unclenched and there was a slight bulge to the front of his pants.

 

A-ha. Someone got denied some. Merlin was almost proud of Gwen.

 

Merlin smirked. He leaned over and boldly groped Arthur's hard cock. “Oh, I see. Gwen's too smart to let you walk all over her.” Arthur groaned lowly. “Well, I'll let you fuck me. Just this once because I feel sorry for you.” Merlin gripped Arthur a little harder, almost painfully. “But know this, _I'm_ using _you,_ not the other way around.” he said threateningly. “You fuck me then you get out. Understand?” Arthur nodded, astonished with this new side of Merlin.

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sex was harsh and painful. It was more like a battle between them. Merlin scratched Arthur's back and drew drops of blood. Arthur grabbed Merlin's legs and put them over his shoulders and bit his tender inner thighs. Merlin grabbed fistfuls of Arthur's hair and pulled it. Arthur pounded Merlin's cunt roughly into the bed, the springs squeaking and protesting.

 

Between Arthur's thrusts, Merlin taunted him.

 

“What's the matter, Artie? Girlfriend can't satisfy you?” he panted. Arthur's jaw clenched. He grabbed Merlin's hips tightly, enough to cause Merlin to almost cry out. “Is that why—a-ah—you chase after your own little _brother?_ 'Cause she doesn't fulfill all your kinky fantasy shit? Is that all it takes? Me having a little girl's pussy and it drives you crazy?” Arthur looked definitely pissed now. He flipped Merlin over onto his hands and knees and grabbed his hair and pulled it back to reveal his vulnerable neck as he rammed from behind.

“Shut. Up.” Arthur said through clenched teeth. But Merlin was just getting started. He licked his lips.

“Just imagine, Gwen walking in on us right now. What would she think of us? Two brothers committing _incest_. Two brothers _fucking_ like rabbits. Her own boyfriend banging his little brother, her best—mff!” Merlin's words were muffled. Arthur stuffed his fingers in his mouth and made him gag.

 

“I said, _shut the fuck up!”_ Arthur growled dangerously in his ear. “One more goddamn word and I'll send a picture of your ruined pussy flowing with my cum to Percy.” That was crossing the line, but Merlin was too high on sex and enjoying the moment to care.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you? Proving to Percy that I'm yours... That you've cummed in me, that you've seen my pussy, that you've fucked it—something he's never done before.” That egged Arthur on. He fucked more deeply. “I bet you think you own my lil' pussy. Well guess what? It was never yours.” Merlin said, then fucked back into Arthur's dick and started fisting his cock.

 

His orgasm and Arthur's was powerful and the best they've had.

 

* * *

 

 

After sex, Arthur wouldn't leave. All of his feral anger had disappeared. He was now hugging Merlin close to him and laying kisses on his skin.

 

“Arthur, go away. Its like one in the morning.” Merlin said. He was back to being bitter.

“No. I don't want to. I want to be with you.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Arthur, I'm not falling for this again. Last time I did, you got some skank pregnant.”

“But I didn't really. I want you back.” Arthur said.

“I don't care. I don't want you. I only wanted to fuck.” Merlin said. Arthur rolled on top of him.

“Merlin, please.” That caught Merlin off guard. Arthur didn't say 'please', but he regained himself.

“'Please' is useless to me. Now leave me alone. I'm tired.” Arthur seemed to give up for now, but not completely.

“I'll change your mind, I'll change us. We'll be together again, I promise....I love you.” Arthur said. Merlin told himself his heart didn't flutter when he said that. Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and got up and put on his clothing. He left.

 

Merlin rolled over and fought to sleep. He couldn't shake off Arthur's words.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stay over.” Percy said. He and Merlin were on his bed, relaxing against each other. Merlin curled up closer to him.

“Sure. I'll leave Gauis a message.” Merlin replied. Before Merlin could move, Percy shifted over him and kissed him deeply. The kiss quickly got heated. Merlin's arms flew around Percy's wide back and the older boy started pressing kisses on the younger one's neck. Percy stroked Merlin's hips. He wanted to touch Merlin, but he knew better than that. Merlin didn't really liked to be touched sexually. Percy had only ever tried once but Merlin quickly made it known that they wouldn't indulge in sex yet. Percy respected him and they sticked to making out and Merlin giving him blow jobs from time to time if he was up for a challenge.

 

They finished kissing and Merlin reached for his phone and called the house phone. He couldn't call his mom or Uther. They both worked on Saturdays. Merlin waited until someone picked up the phone, but it wasn't Gauis.

 

“Hello?” said Arthur. He sounded annoyed.

“Arthur? Its me, Merlin.” said Merlin. Arthur instantly sobered up.

“Merlin, where the hell are you?” he hissed.

“I'm at Percy's. Listen—” Merlin was about to ask for Gauis but Arthur didn't let him.

“What the hell are you doing there?” Arthur said sharply.

“Hanging out with him, duh. I thought we understood each other by now. Now, as I was saying—”

“Come home _now_. I don't want you being alone with him.” Arthur said. Merlin heard a soft voice whisper to Arthur who was it he was talking to. It was Gwen. Gwen was at the house. Alone. With Arthur. Merlin didn't want to talk to Arthur anymore. He felt something in him flare with anger. He wasn't sure why.

“Oh yeah? And since when do you get to tell me what to do?” Merlin challenged.

“Since I'm your older brother! Now get your ass over here before I go get you!”

“I'm sure you have other things to worry about. Like keeping _Gwen_ company.” he said icily.

 

He was so stupid. Of course Arthur didn't mean a damn thing he said. After all, he had only come to him because Gwen wouldn't give him some.

 

He just didn't know why it mattered to him what Arthur was doing. He didn't love him. Not anymore.

 

Right?

 

Merlin hung up on Arthur quickly and threw his phone somewhere. Percy was alert and watching him worryingly. “What's the matter, babe?” he asked. Merlin didn't answer. He placed himself on Percy's lap and began kissing him enthusiastically. Percy was surprised and didn't respond for a bit but then caught on. He kissed back and held Merlin's thin hips in his big hands. Merlin moaned and rolled against him to create friction. Percy moaned back quietly.

“Fuck me.” Merlin whispered into Percy's mouth. Percy looked at him with his big stupidly innocent eyes.

“Are you sure?” Percy's question was half-muffled because Merlin dived in for another kiss. Merlin began unbuckling his boyfriend's belt and undoing his zipper. With a great amount of will, Percy told him to stop.

 

“Merlin, are you really, really sure?” Percy asked him warily. He didn't know about Merlin's secret yet. But he was about to find out.

“Yes. I'm am. I've never been more sure about anything.” Merlin confirmed. "But...there's something you need to know." Percy studied him then nodded. "Do you remember when we were kids? We were in a pool and then your sister started screaming?"

"Yeah. There was blood everywhere. I remember a little. Why?"

"Well...the blood was mine." Merlin confessed. Percy didn't seem fazed.

"Yeah, I figured. So, what?" he said with a shrug. Merlin sighed.

"No, I mean, it was my blood but not from an injury or anything. It came from...." Merlin's eyes drifted to his crotch. Percy followed his eyes.

"What? Did you skin your foreskin or something?" Percy asked indelicately. Merlin snorted and shook his head.

"No... I--oh I'll just show you."

 

Merlin took off his pants and boxers and opened himself up. Percy's eyes bugged out of his head. "Holy shit. That's a...vagina." he said quietly. Merlin closed his legs, embarrassed.

"Its okay if you're freaked out. This isn't very normal..." Merlin started to get off the bed but Percy grabbed him.

"No. Its fine, really. Its different, alright. But I don't care....as long as your mangina doesn't have any teeth or anything." Percy said with a grin. Merlin laughed.

"It doesn't."

“Okay.” Percy kissed Merlin gently. “Lie back. Just leave it to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Having sex with Percy was different than from Arthur. Percy was bigger than Arthur in two ways. Percy was taller and bulkier, and his dick--okay, make that three ways. But even though Percy was bigger than Arthur in every sense, he was more skittish than Arthur, like he wasn't sure if he should touch Merlin's in certain areas, especially his vagina.

 

“Go ahead.” Merlin consented. Percy's eyes were big in admiration and astonishment when Merlin parted his legs and opened himself up with his fingers. There was lust evident in Percy's face, but there was also uncertainty. Merlin didn't like that very much. Why couldn't he be more like Arthur who wholeheartedly fucked him? Merlin forced his thoughts of Arthur away and concentrated on his boyfriend. “Percy, its okay. Please, fuck me. I want you. Please?” Merlin pleaded. And finally Percy went into action. He lowered his face between Merlin's legs and began to eat him out, one hand stroking Merlin's thigh and the other teasing the slit of his cock. Merlin whimpered as Percy's hums against his folds vibrated. Merlin moaned loudly, a little louder than necessary but Percy didn't notice. “Please, fuck me. Now!” Percy rolled on a condom then lined his cock to Merlin's pussy, but the younger man stopped him without thinking.

“No, not there. Fuck my ass.” he said, then added, “I want to know how it feels.” Percy obeyed without question.

 

Percy fingered him a bit with Merlin's cum then slid inside slowly. Merlin was being stretched and filled at a snail's pace. He choked and groaned, his asshole clutching desperately at Percy's cock. A part of Merlin wanted this to be special and not just pointless revenge. Arthur had never fucked him in the ass. Percy loomed over him. He leaned down and kissed Merlin's temple. “Turn around, baby.” Percy said. Merlin turned around, his ass was raised. “Get ready, okay?” Percy grabbed Merlin's hips and began to pound into him. Merlin's breath stuttered. He began to cry out in amazement, his eyes wide as was his mouth. The bit of pain had ebbed away, now it was insisting pleasure. Merlin clawed at the bed and tried to thrust back but Percy was happily doing all the work.

 

Percy finished them both off with a groan. Percy withdrew and collapsed next to Merlin who was dazed and fucked out. He didn't realize how tired he was until he tried to move and caused some cum slither out of his tender asshole.

 

“God...that was good.” Merlin panted. Percy smiled next to him.

“We should do that more often.” Percy said. Merlin laughed.

“Yeah. Ready for round two?” Merlin said slyly. Percy was on him again.

“Backdoor or front?” Percy began sucking on Merlin's neck. Merlin snorted at his words.

“Lets try front.” Merlin said, indulging him. For some reason his stomach dropped when he said that, but he shook his uneasiness away. Its not like his cunt belonged solely to Arthur. He wasn't betraying him in any way since they weren't even together.

 

Yeah, Arthur obviously moved on already. Merlin needed to too.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin got back home on Sunday afternoon. No one was home. Just Arthur. Arthur was waiting for him in his room.

 

“Get out.” Merlin said idly. He began to change casually into more loose attire. Arthur shot from where he sat on the bed and stalked over to Merlin.

“Who said you could stay at Percy's?” Arthur said acidly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Since when do you care whether I go out? It wasn't an issue before.” Merlin scoffed. Arthur grabbed him.

“Since you started going out with that lump of muscle. What do you see in him anyways?” Merlin was really getting pissed off now.

“How can you speak of Percy like that? He's your friend!”

“ _Was_ my friend. And answer the damn question!” Arthur shouted in his face. Merlin fumed.

“Okay, fine! Lets see, what do I see in him? Oh! Well, for one he gives a shit about me. He's also kind and gentle with me and is considerate of my feelings!” Merlin said.

“He doesn't care about you! He only wants to have sex with you!”

“Oh, isn't that what you want with Gwen? With me? You're such a fucking hypocrite! You went looking for me for a fuck because Gwen wouldn't let you!”

 

“You're right.” Merlin blinked. What? Arthur's brow softened. “I shouldn't have used both of you. But the truth is, I want you. And yes, I'm using Gwen because I can't have you. I love you. And I can't stand it that you're with someone else.” Merlin couldn't believe Arthur's words. His rage stopped for a moment. Then it waned completely.

“I understand. You want me. And even if I don't agree with your methods, you can have me.” Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin tightly, he didn't really put much thought into Merlin's words.

 

 _You can have me, Arthur, but you'll never have my heart again. Never._ Those were Merlin's thoughts as he screamed as Arthur fucked him with all his passion and longing he was denied.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur got back from college. He had a bouquet of roses he had bought for Merlin. Gauis greeted him in the front door. Arthur went up the second floor and raised his knuckles to knock but stopped. He could hear the springs of a bed squeaking. He heard Merlin whimper and someone groan lowly. Then he heard a breathy and a whispery, _oh! Percy!_ Arthur backed away quickly. He felt sick.

 

Merlin was with Percy. Arthur felt as if his heart was stomped on by a horse. He went to his room glumly. He was too busy debating whether to break in and beat the shit out of Percy or not that he didn't notice Gwen was in his room. She had been waiting for him.

 

“Oh, Arthur! Are those for me?” Gwen walked over. She kissed Arthur who didn't even notice yet and took the flowers from his loose grip. She sniffed them gratefully. She eyed Arthur critically. “What's wrong?” Her boyfriend hadn't said a thing yet. He looked broken. Arthur snapped out of his state and forced a smile over his features.

“Nothing's wrong, Gwen.”

 


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some problems begin to arise. Merlin regrets what he wished for in chapter 5. In here, Merlin is 17/18 and Arthur 20/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM! MPREG! Read ahead.

**Year: 2002-2003**

Percy groaned, he finished fucking Merlin with a few more frantic thrusts and then pulled out his softening cock. He rolled next to Merlin and layed back. He had a content look on his face. Merlin was tired and fucked out but satisfied. They were in a bliss silence for a few more moments. Percy sat off and unrolled the condom then threw it in the trash bin. He grabbed Merlin who was so pliant and sweet in his arms Percy couldn't resist snuffling at his neck and placing a bite there. Merlin let him. He relished marks. They took a shower together but Percy ended up stuffing his face into Merlin's pussy.

Merlin liked this. He liked having sex. He liked feeling good. He liked not remembering Arthur's betrayals. He pretended he was over them, but deep down there was a little boy who was crying.

* * *

 The rest Merlin's high school years were sort of a blur. He started hanging out with new people. People who liked to drink, who liked to smoke, who liked to fuck. Percy was still his boyfriend, but Merlin was quickly loosing contact with his old friends--Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and of course, his step-brother, Arthur. Junior year was mostly about getting secret piercings on his nipples which drove both Percy and Arthur crazy.

On Senior year for his 18th birthday, Merlin got his first tattoo. It was a "tramp stamp", as the guy had called it while leering at Merlin, of the Tree of Life. He showed Arthur his tattoo first, and then his boyfriend, of course. Arthur wasn't too happy, though he did find it hot and Percy was very enthusiastic and wanted Merlin on his stomach more often when they had sex.

Merlin had changed a lot in just a short span of years. Two years to be exact. He was the dark haired guy who wore piercings, had a tattoo that peeked from under his tight shirt and low-riding jeans. His new best friend was Mordred Druidson, another emo-motherfucker (as Merlin called him fondly). He wasn't gay like Merlin. He had a girlfriend which Merlin hung out with, a girl named Kara with a tongue-piercing and a shaved head.

Things were different for Merlin Pendragon.

* * *

 

Merlin arrived from his room with his hair ruffled and wet, wearing a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans that hugged his ass. Percy was leading the way, holding Merlin's hand. They were heading towards the front door and found Arthur in the living room. His head down and his figure hunched. Merlin couldn't help but feel the flash of concern for him, but he dared not show it to him.

“What's up with you?” Merlin asked lazily. Arthur stared up. He looked tired and his hair was a little messy as if he'd been pulling it.

“Can we talk?” Arthur said. His tone heavily implied the unsaid question ' _in private?'_ Merlin looked back at Percy who shrugged at him. ' _Whatever's cool with you'_ was pretty much what he meant. Merlin padded over to him and kissed him good-bye. “I'll call you later.” Merlin whispered into his lips. Percy murmured a quick bye and left. Merlin sat down next to Arthur. “What's the matter?” he asked. He kept a safe distance from him. Arthur looked at him soulfully.

“I want you. I just want you. But you have your stupid boyfriend, and your stupid slutty moans...” Merlin raised a brow. Great, now Arthur was saying things that didn't make sense.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Merlin asked. He couldn't resist a little chuckle at the blonde's dismay.

“You evil little... I _want_ you. I miss fucking you, I miss kissing you, I miss loving you.” Merlin resisted to get up and run away. His words hit Merlin square on.

Merlin saw two possibilities here. A.) He could tell Arthur to fuck-off and remind him he never loved him in the first place or B.) He could have amazing rebound sex with him and then go back to normal, Merlin to Percy and Arthur to Gwen. Merlin decided to go with option B.

“Well, I think I can help a little.” Merlin said, pretending nonchalance. Arthur raised his brows. Merlin licked his lips in anticipation. He stood up and tugged Arthur's rough hand in his own and took him upstairs. He made sure to sway his hips for Arthur. He could feel his eyes on his ass. Merlin smiled triumphantly.

 

* * *

 

Sex didn't last long. Arthur was rough. He needed to come fast. He snapped his hips frantically with a mewling Merlin under him, his legs dangling from his shoulders. When he finished, he finished with a loud groan Merlin was sure Hunith heard from the hospital and Uther from his office in Camelot.

Arthur didn't pull out. He just collapsed over Merlin and stayed there. Merlin was a little annoyed. He should really remind Arthur to use condoms. Merlin groaned grumpily and smacked Arthur's shoulder. “Gerroff, prat.” he said. Arthur mumbled nonsense and didn't move. Merlin 'tsked' and tried to move him himself but Arthur's dead weight was no match for his skinny arms. Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin like a vice and snuffled his neck.

Merlin suppressed a moan. He tried to move away. “Stop, prat!” Merlin growled. Arthur growled and then lightly bit the tender skin beneath his teeth. This time, Merlin didn't bother holding back. He grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled his face away from his neck. “Ugh, dollophead.” Arthur smirked from where he rested his head on Merlin's thin chest.

“It's been awhile since you've called me that.” he said. Merlin fought a blush and rolled his eyes.

“Why are you being so emotional? And get your fat ass off of me!” Arthur finally complied. Merlin quickly got up while he could and left Arthur on his bed.

Well, Arthur was okay now. Time to move on. Arthur was collected again. “You okay now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, for that.” And that was that. Arthur was back with Gwen (though he never got to tell Gwen what he wanted to tell her), whatever it was that was bothering Arthur was remedied and Merlin was back with Percy.

Everything was normal.

* * *

 

“Is Arthur okay? He seemed so upset but he refused to tell me anything.” Gwen said to Merlin during school. Merlin shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.” he said. He felt uncomfortable. He wasn't technically lying to Gwen, but he still didn't like this. This was fucked up. He started to walk away but Gwen followed him.

“What the hell does that mean? 'Yeah'? 'Sure'?” Merlin hated himself for being annoyed with her. He knew Gwen had every right to be concerned about her boyfriend but why couldn't she just _shut up_? Merlin was very tempted to tell her just that, but he bit his tongue to stop himself. He wasn't mad at _her_ but he was mad and he needed to take it out on someone. He wasn't sure why, probably the recent lack of sleep but something made him more irritated than usual.

“Merlin,” Gwen stood in his path and forced him to stop. “Look at me.” she ordered. Merlin did so, his jaw set. Gwen must of seen something in his posture so she softened her tone. “What's going on? Is Arthur fighting with Uther?” she asked. It was no secret Uther didn't like his son dating his former house maid's daughter. That, Merlin thought, was unfair but this wasn't about Gwen.

Merlin shook his head as a response. “It's not Uther.” he said glumly. Merlin could see Gwen's wheels turning in her head.

“If it's not Uther....is it you? Are you and Arthur fighting?” she asked. Now she looked worried. Merlin felt pained. If only she knew...

“We're not fighting.” Merlin replied with a cool facade. “Somethings have changed, that's all. Arthur is growing up and so am I.” That wasn't a complete lie. Arthur didn't spend as much time as he used to with Merlin like when they were kids. Arthur had other friends now and he had a car, but Arthur still sought him out to fuck around so they were close in a certain way...

Gwen's shoulder slumped. “Merlin, I'm sorry. If you want I could talk to Arthur—” Merlin cut her off as quick as a snake.

“No! Don't do anything!” he snapped. Gwen blinked and reeled back. “It's better this way.” he said. Gwen frowned.

“How is this better? It's okay Merlin—”

“It's not okay!” Kids were stopping to stare and some were preparing to take their phones in case Gwen decided to bitch slap Merlin. “Just forget about it, leave it alone!” Merlin shouted, then shoved past the small crowed forming around him and his brother's girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

“Bleeerrrgghh!” Merlin excreted this morning's breakfast into the toilet. When he finished vomiting, Merlin slumped next to the sink while stroking his aching stomach. He took deep breaths. Why did he do that? He had barely eaten anything! Merlin got up, he gripped the sink to haul himself up and straighten himself on quivering legs. He didn't even bother looking at himself in the mirror this time. For what? So he could tell himself how ugly he looks? Instead, he washes the chunks of vomit from his chin and washed his mouth.

Merlin told himself this was nothing, though some part of him was whispering suggestions into his ear.

* * *

 

Merlin was more distant than usual. He didn't come home sometimes. When he was at home, he locked himself in his room the whole day. Hunith couldn't get to her son. She tried working less hours but that proved to be not the problem. She turned to Arthur for this. She made him spend time with him, to talk to him. Arthur didn't need to be told that, he was worried for Merlin himself. Arthur would knock every time and ask Merlin to come out. He would offer him food which Merlin would deny. Arthur was tempted to just break the door down but even he knew better than that.

Arthur did eventually tire from the peaceful approach. The next stage was much louder. He shouted to Merlin, saying _'Open the fucking door!'_ banged the resisting wood with his fists. He spouted all sorts of threats to get Merlin's attention but nothing worked.

* * *

 

Merlin brought himself to do this. Not long a go he went to the pharmacy and stole a little white box. He went straight home then to his room and opened the little white box. He took out one of the sticks without reading the directions and went to the restroom. He sat down to piss with the little white stick in hand.

**…..**

A few minutes later, Merlin raised the little white stick after finishing peeing, he was standing again.

There was a pink positive sign.

The restroom was filled with a clatter of the the plastic stick hitting the tile floor. Merlin began breathing rapidly. He grabbed at his hair, his heart was pounding. There was a ringing in his ears, as if a gun had gone off right next to his ear. He crumbled to the floor, gasping.

Oh god. This could not be happening.

Merlin felt like screaming. He regretted wishing he could carry Arthur's child.

* * *

 

“Well, looks like there's a dark cloud looming over the fair Merlin's future.” Morgause said. She had a jeweled dagger in her hand which she casually held in one hand to pick at her black polished nails. Her booted feet were propped on Morgana's lap as she leaned against a pile of incense smelling cushions. Morgana sighed and pushed her feet away. She got up and started to pace while hugging herself. She hadn't Seen this. How had this happened? Morgana stood by the heavily draped window and took a peek outside of her flat.

“We could always steal their kid.” Morgause said. She was kidding and had a smirk on her face. Morgana glared at her and went back to brooding.

Merlin was pregnant and the baby was Arthur's. Now what would her idiot cousins do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Gwen will get to have her part and she'll have a happy ending too~


	8. The Little Pitter-Patter of Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's pregnant with Arthur's kid. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not the final chapter but I'm getting extremely close! I promise I'll post very soon 'cause I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS!
> 
> Merlin is 18 years old in here so he's not underage anymore! Yay! Now Arthur won't be a predator and go to jail! When I realized that Arthur would go to jail I quickly fixed a few things...

“FUCK!” Merlin shouted angrily. He threw the little white plastic stick against the wall. He dropped his head on his knees and started sobbing. More little white plastic sticks were scattered all around him in the bathroom floor. That was his last full box of pregnancy tests. They all came out positive. He was definitely pregnant with Arthur's blonde little bastard. Would it even be blonde? Who cares. He didn't want to think about it.

Someone knocked on the bathroom's door. “Merlin, are you alright in there?” asked Gauis. Merlin sniffled and croaked out, “I'm fine, Gauis.”  
“You don't sound fine, my boy. Is something wrong?” he asked.  
“I fine.” He just wanted to be left alone.  
“I don't believe that at all. Why don't you come out? Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me. Just come out.” Gauis coaxed. He ended up winning Merlin over. The young man got up sluggishly and opened the door just a crack. Gauis waited patiently until Merlin fully opened the door. Gauis extended his arms and almost immediately Merlin went to him. The old butler held him and patted his back. “There, there.” he said soothingly. “Why don't I make you some tea?”

Gauis led Merlin to the kitchen and made him sit down. He prepared a mint tea and served it with honey. When he was done, he sat next to Merlin in the dining table. He clasped his hands together and leaned close to Merlin, saying in a gentle tone “Are you ready to tell me what has you so distraught?” Merlin stared at the warm teacup in his hands. He raised it slowly and took the tiniest sip then lowered it. “Gauis...I...” Merlin gulped. What would Gauis think if he told him? Would he be disgusted? Would he sigh, shake his head sadly and tell him he was disappointed? Would he tell his parents? Would he tell Arthur?  
“Go on, boy. Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll keep an open-mind.” Merlin started to shake. He slowly broke down. Gauis took the teacup from his hands and set it aside. He began to run his weathered hand on Merlin's back in attempt to calm him. “Merlin, Merlin... It's okay. Just tell me.”  
“I'm pregnant.” Merlin answered in a very small voice. Silence followed.

The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. “I'm home!” called out a voice.

Arthur was home.

Merlin tensed up and started to panic. Gauis grabbed his hand in his own.“Shh, shh, calm down. It's okay.” he said.  
“Gauis, please, I don't want him to know.” Merlin said, his lips trembling and his eyes running freely with tears. It was too soon for Arthur to find out.  
“Calm down. I'll tell him you're not here so we can talk. Go wait for me in my room. Okay?”  
“Okay, okay...” Merlin said, taking shallow breaths.

Gauis went to attend to Arthur. “Hello, Arthur. How was your day?” he greeted. The blonde man smiled at Gauis.  
“Hello, Gauis. Fine, thank you. Um...have you happened to see Merlin around?” he asked. Gauis saw Merlin walk with silent footsteps towards his quarters.  
“Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry.” Gauis lied with ease. Arthur look disappointed.  
“I see. Thank you either way. If you see him, please notify me.”   
“Of course.”

*

Gauis sat next to Merlin and put his arm around his shoulders. Merlin sighed and curled close to the old man. “Now, tell me everything.” he said, taking out a handkerchief and offering it to Merlin. “Start at the beginning whenever you're ready.” Merlin dabbed his eyes and sniffed.  
“Okay.” he said, breathing out shakily. “You're not going to be proud of me. You might hate me...” He started to tear up again. Dumb, useless hormones....  
“No, no. I could never hate you.” Gauis assured. “Now, go on.”  
“Okay.” Merlin prepared himself. “Um...I know this guy...” It all slowly started to come out. “I know him pretty well... He has a girlfriend and I know her as well. And...this guy that has a girlfriend and that I know pretty well...he's the one that—that got me....pregnant. He's the father.” Merlin said. He cleared his throat and started fiddling with his hands.  
“I see. And do you ever plan on telling this friend of yours about the baby?” Gauis asked.  
“I don't know.” Merlin broke down again. “I don't want him to know. I don't want to have a baby!" Merlin wailed.  
“Calm down, calm down.” Gauis said while hugging him. He made Merlin rest his head on his shoulder. “Merlin, he has a right to know. And as for whether you want to keep it or not...well, you're an adult now and that's up to you, but he has a right to know." he said, then added, "And your parents? I think that maybe they should know too. They can help you."

Merlin stiffened. If Uther knew that he was pregnant, he'd be furious. He'd be even more furious his golden boy son, impregnated his step-son! He would literally murder the both of them. “I don't want Uther or my mom to know.” Merlin said.   
“They'll have to find out one way or another, Merlin.” Gauis said. “Why don't you tell Percy first?" Merlin thought about it. Percy would never hurt him but he would want to know who got him pregnant. Was he ready for that? “You don't have to tell anyone else now, Merlin.” Gauis said as if sensing his thoughts. “But you do have to prepare yourself. You're pregnant and it will show.”

* * *

 

Merlin wrung his sweaty hands together. He anxiously waited for Percy to arrive to the meeting place they agreed on, a simple park. Today was the day. He was going to tell Percy about his infidelity and of the baby that wasn't his. He was terrified and he didn't want to see him hurt and upset. But he brought this onto himself so now it was time to deal with it. “Hey!” called out a friendly voice. Merlin lifted his gaze and saw his hunk of a boyfriend walking towards him with his boyish face in a soft smile. Merlin smiled weakly. Immediately, Percy went all concerned and caring. “Baby, what's wrong?” Merlin's eyes started to water. No. He would not play the victim.  
“Percy...there's something I need to tell you.” Merlin said. Percy sat close to him.  
“What is it?” he prompted.

“Percy...I'm pregnant.” Merlin didn't want to look at Percy's face but he heard him swallow.  
“Pregnant.” he repeated after a while. “Pregnant?” he said again as if it just sunk in. “There's a baby in your...” Percy stared at his stomach with humongous eyes and a gaping mouth. Merlin nodded.  
“Yes. But I'm not done yet.” Here it goes. The moment of truth. Merlin lifted his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes. “It's not yours.” Percy sucked in a breath.  
“W-what...?” he asked, voice trembling.  
“The baby isn't yours.” Merlin said. Percy's face crumbled. Merlin could see every bit of his heart breaking. “Percy...” he said softly. The other man's face hardened.  
“Who's is it?” he asked, his jaw twitching and the skin of his big knuckles tightening. Merlin's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt cornered like a little helpless mouse trapped by a cat.

Percy's biceps flexed.

Well, scratch out the cat and make that a freaking lion. Percy would never hurt him, especially if he was pregnant, but he wasn't so sure if he could say the same fate would go to the father of the baby.

“It's....” Merlin hesitated. Telling the baby was Arthur's was not a very good idea. It could ruin Arthur. “I'm not sure who's it was. It was a one-night stand.” he lied.  
“You...cheated on me?” Percy asked. Merlin nodded and went back to avoiding his gaze.  
“Why?” Percy asked sadly. Merlin flinched at his tone. He hurt him bad.  
“I-I don't know... It just happened. I'm sorry.”  
“Does he know you're pregnant with his kid?” Percy was working hard to sound unaffected. Merlin shook his head. “Look Merlin, I know this is hard on you too but...just leave. I don't want to see you again.”

Merlin stood up. He stared at the slouched muscled back of his now ex-boyfriend's back. He took a step forward with his hand out. Immediately, Percy tensed and clenched his fists. Merlin backed off and walked away. This was just the beginning. He still needed to tell Arthur.

* * *

 

Gwen licked ice-cream off the spoon. She was too busy eating strawberry ice-cream to look at her boyfriend who sat across her. The two of them were at Arthur's house in the kitchen with a carton of ice-cream out in between them. It was just a Saturday to themselves with no one to interrupt them.

 _BAM_ the front door slammed open. The young couple jumped in alarm. Quick footsteps were heard. Arthur shot up from his seat before Gwen could say anything and headed towards the sound of footsteps. Gwen didn't get up until she heard Arthur and Merlin talk to each other urgently. Gwen approached slowly. She saw her boyfriend holding his younger brother's wrists and demanding to know why his face was full of tears. Gwen's heart stuttered. What happened? Why was Merlin crying? Her boyfriend wasn't doing a very good job at calming Merlin down. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite. Merlin seemed more stressed out and was fighting to get released. She decided to step up.

“Arthur, leave him alone.” Gwen said firmly. She stepped between them and took Merlin's hands in hers. She was unpleasantly surprised when Merlin recoiled from her and took several steps back. Gwen was hurt. “Merlin?” she said. The boy stared at them wide-eyed like a scared little doe and then ran away. Arthur called out to him desperately and ran after him. The two left Gwen behind. The girl was hurt. What was happening to the one's she loved? Gauis approached her and took Gwen to the kitchen. It was her turn to sit down and drink tea while she had a heart-to-heart talk with the old man.

*

“Merlin, wait!” Arthur caught up to Merlin and grabbed him by the shoulders. He forced the boy to face him. Merlin tried to wrest out of his firm grip. Arthur grew frustrated. He ended up shoving Merlin to the nearest room, which happened to be Morgana's and Morgause's old shared room. Merlin tripped over himself. He wrapped an arm around his stomach instinctively while his other hand sought out something to hold on to so he wouldn't fall. Merlin ended up landing on one knee while gripping the bedpost of Morgana's bed. For a moment, he looked terrified. He stroked his stomach as if to soothe it. Arthur started to worry. What if Merlin was ill? He walked over to him to help him up to his feet but Merlin flinched away and stood up on his own.

Merlin tried to walk past him but Arthur held on fast. “Merlin, please talk to me. What's going on?” Arthur placed his hands to Merlin's cheekbone's. “I haven't seen you like this in so long...” He wiped at the wet skin under Merlin's eyes gently with his thumbs. “Tell me.” Merlin shuddered out a breath. He liked Arthur's hands on him but he knew that once he told him the news, he would avoid him, possibly forever.  
“Arthur, I don't know how to tell you this.....” Merlin began. Arthur shushed him.  
“What is it? Do you...” He brought his voice to a lower tone. “Do you have aids?” Merlin laughed wetly. Of course, Arthur would think he would get aids. He couldn't blame him. He was a bit slutty, but really? Aids?  
“No. But it's something just as difficult.” Merlin said after composing himself, all humor gone.

Arthur's eyes were big and impossibly blue. He looked so young and scared that Merlin was starting to feel bad. Merlin took in a breath. “Arthur, I'm pregnant.” Arthur's stupid blue eyes widened. He looked like a little piece of his heart chipped off. Merlin almost regretting telling him the rest. “And...it's yours.” Arthur's face completely paled. He lowered his hands from Merlin's face and took several stumbling steps back until his back connected with a wall with a solid thump. He slid down the wall until he was on his butt and his legs were sprawled in front of him. He stared blankly at what must have been a very distracting spot on the floor. Arthur stroked a hand over his blonde fringe.  
“How do you know it's mine and not Percy's?” he asked without looking up. He'd been in this situation before. He didn't want to be fooled again.  
“You fucked me last.” said Merlin crudely. Arthur scoffed.  
“So what?”

Merlin gave him a look that said 'really, bitch?' “Well, you didn't use a condom, you came inside me and you didn't pull out. Percy uses condoms and is the pull-out king, unlike you.” Merlin in a catty manner. Arthur cursed under his breath.  
“What are you going to do with it?” Arthur asked. Merlin sighed.  
“I don't know. I don't want to...get rid of it. Though, it'd be so much easier if I did.” He had always been pro-life but he was starting to really understand those who were pro-choice.

There was two options A.) Face the consequences and face his parents and ruin Arthur's relationship with Gwen and create a scandal then carry Artur's brat for nine whole months and set back his plans for college to give birth or B.) Abort the baby and try to go on with life.

Merlin didn't know what to pick. He had heard of stories of women who had aborted their children and lived to regret it. But surely, he could have another kid if he wanted to? One not sired by his step-brother? But would it be the same afterwards? Of course, there was also women who didn't give much thought into it and just did it. But he didn't want to be that person.

Arthur realized these options too. He could pressure Merlin into getting rid of his child or face Uther and Gwen and take care of Merlin and his unborn kid. None were very appealing but one of them was slightly easier. But what if Merlin wanted the kid? What would he do?

The two young men were silent. Merlin was on the verge of making a very hard choice and Arthur was in a pretty tight spot as well. Arthur was the first to speak. “Whatever choice you make, I'll stand right beside you. If you keep it, I'll be with you taking care of you, and if you don't, I'll be there supporting you.” he said.  
“If I keep it, what will you tell Gwen?” Merlin asked.  
“That I'm breaking up with her. No one has to know about this.”  
“Are you ashamed?” Merlin asked with tears in his eyes.  
“It's not that...I just don't want any drama. Do you understand?” Arthur asked. Of course Merlin did. It was the same reason he lied to Percy.  
“And Uther? What will you do if he kicks me out?” Merlin challenged.  
“I'll go after you.” Arthur said without missing a beat.  
“But what will you do when it...starts to show?” Merlin asked meekly.

Arthur got up and stood in front of Merlin. He cupped both hands over Merlin's still flat stomach and caressed the tiny life inside. “I'll love you no matter what.” he said. Merlin's eyes watered at his words. He began to softly sob.  
“You won't leave me again?” he asked. Arthur brought him close to rest against his body.  
“No. Never again.” The blonde man held Merlin as he sobbed and cried into his chest. “It's okay, baby. It's okay. I love you, I'll never leave you again.”  
“I love you too. Please don't leave me.”  
“Shhh....”

After a good cry, Merlin grew limp in his hold. Arthur gathered his long body into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He gently placed Merlin on his bed and drew the covers. Before he left, he kissed his head. He used the intercom to call Gauis and ask if Gwen had gone home or not. Gauis told him that, no, Gwen had not gone home yet. She stayed, stubbornly waiting in the garden while he and Merlin had talked. Arthur felt as if his stomach tightened into a knot. He was nervous and quite frankly afraid to tell her the truth but he understood he had to. Things took a sudden turn in the middle of the day. He was going to be a father.

Arthur found Gwen sitting on a beautifully carved stone bench in front of a koi fish pond. When she saw him she startled up and ran to meet up with him. Her lovely features were set in worried lines. Oh, if only she knew what was going on then she wouldn't be so caring towards him. “Arthur, what's wrong? What happened?” She cupped her soft hands in his face and stared up at him with such care and love. Arthur stepped back from her touch.  
“Gwen, we need to talk.” he said.  
“About what? What's going on? Is Merlin okay?”  
“Gwen, please. Just let me talk. Yes, Merlin is okay so don't worry about him.” Arthur passed a hand over his face. “Gwen, I want to break up.”

Gwen looked like she was slapped. “What? Why?” she demanded to know immediately. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Look, it's been great. You're a really nice girl and I've known you since we were kids but...I want to move on. I can't be dating you forever.” he said. Gwen began to blink back tears.  
“Wh-what are you saying?” Arthur's heart clenched. She was taking this pretty hard.  
“I have other things in life that I would like to reach out to. I'm getting closer to my career and I don't want any distractions.” It was a pretty lousy thing to say.   
“That's why I should be there for you.” Gwen's voice went soft. “So I can distract you from your school life.” She raised her hands and began to stroke the parts of Arthur's chest she could reach. Arthur grabbed her hands and drew them away.  
“Gwen, I stand firm. I want to break up.” Arthur said, his lips set in a stubborn line. Gwen's jaw clenched.

“There's someone else, isn't there? You found someone else.” Arthur didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to suspect Merlin. “I knew I couldn't make you mine for long. It was too good to be true.” she said in a defeated tone.   
“Gwen, we dated for three years. That's actually pretty long.”  
“It's not enough. I want you forever. I want us to get married. I want us to have kids.” Arthur's heart clenched at the mention of children.  
“I'm sorry but I stand by my decision.” Arthur said.  
“I love you.” Gwen said, getting close to hug him. Arthur let her.  
“Gwen, you're still so young. There's a lot of guys out there that want a girl like you. In fact, I know of one.” He thought about Lance who was still so besotted with Gwen and acted like he was okay with her dating him. Gwen knew what he was talking about because she blushed.

He could of stopped there. But he didn't want to lie to her. It wouldn't be fair to Gwen or to Merlin who had the guts to tell Percy the truth. “And I won't lie to you, there is someone else. There's been someone else and it was wrong to lie to you but I want to be with that someone.” He wasn't lying. He has always loved Merlin. He fucked up a lot. He never admitted his love for Merlin outside of his little comfort bubble and because of that he lost what was most important to him. This baby was what was bringing them together. It would be hard but they would be together.

* * *

 

Merlin woke up to Arthur's chest rumbling from laughter. Merlin twitched and snuffled. “Mmmm....” he mumbled. Arthur stroked Merlin's thick curls. Merlin placed his chin in the middle of Arthur's broad chest. He groggily opened his eyes. Arthur was smiling at a picture he was looking at. Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur's neck and stared at the picture from the corner of his eye. It was a picture of Arthur and him when they were kids. Arthur was in his martial art's uniform holding up an orange belt while hugging a giggling Merlin close to his side.

Merlin shifted so his back was against Arthur's chest and his ass was snugly against Arthur's groin. Arthur kissed his temple and put his hand on Merlin's exposed belly. Arthur slowly began to stroke it. “I can't believe it.” he said. Merlin stared up at him.  
“Can't believe what?” he asked. Arthur put the picture aside and then hugged Merlin close.  
“We're going to have a baby.” Arthur said with a stupid smile on his face. Merlin looked away from him. He got up and hugged himself with his back facing Arthur. The blonde sat up.  
“What's wrong?” Arthur asked in worry. Merlin's thin frame began to tremble.  
“I...I don't want you to feel obligated to settle with me...” Merlin sobbed. Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. So, the pregnancy hormones began.

“Aw, Merlin...” He hugged Merlin's back and kissed his cheek. “I'm not settling for you.”  
“Yes you are.... The only reason you're here now is because there's a ninety percent chance I'm pregnant with your little monster.” Arthur tried not to let the 'ninety percent' chance part get to him. He knew Merlin had sex with Percy and he knew condoms didn't always work....  
“Merlin, don't talk like that.... And even if it isn't mine, which I seriously doubt, I'll still love you and be with you.” Arthur began to rub Merlin's stomach again.   
“Really...?” He tipped his head back so his watery blue eyes could stare into Arthur's. The older man grinned gently and kissed his lips.  
“Yes, really. Now stop crying and let's get back to bed.” Arthur scooped Merlin up despite the younger man's squawks, and put him in bed. He embraced Merlin securely and drew the covers.

“What about dad?” Merlin whispered softly. Arthur tensed at the mention of their father. That was going to be the hardest part. What if Uther demanded an abortion? What if he disowned Merlin and kicked him into the streets to starve and possibly lose the baby? He wouldn't kick Arthur out since he was going to take over the company someday, but what about Merlin? What would he do to him? Uther was pretty tired of Merlin's antics. The final straw would be getting pregnant with the child of his son.  
“Arthur?” Merlin's voice slapped him back to reality.

“Honestly....I don't know. But I do know that mom would never turn her back on us.” Arthur said. Yeah, good 'ol Hunith would never stop loving them. Even if one of her sons got the other one pregnant.  
“When will we tell him?” Merlin asked him. Arthur sighed. He didn't want to let Uther know anytime soon, but it was better to tell him before Uther planned any other part of his future.

"Soon. Very soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked~ Await for the next chapter! It's coming very soon!


	9. Baby Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is officially Arthur's baby momma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASS, HUNNY

The release bell rang. Merlin quickly got up and grabbed his bag and got the hell out of the classroom. He was the first out the door and was quickly heading towards the exit doors. Today was the day. He and Arthur agreed that they would tell their parents that he was pregnant. But then Mordred caught up with him. “Hey, Merly-boy. I'm making brownies. You want to come over and chill?” he asked. The offer was very tempting. Mordred made _hella_ -good weed brownies. But that couldn't be good for the baby.  
“Sorry. I can't.” Merlin said with a sigh. Mordred scoffed.  
“Dude, what is up with you lately? You don't want to do anything anymore.” he said. Merlin sighed. He wanted to tell him but he doubted he'd understand.  
“I just have a lot going on.” he replied. Mordred studied him then looked forward with a sigh.  
“So, it's true then.” he said as Merlin carefully dodged people. He was a little overprotective of his stomach now.  
“What is?”  
“You broke up with Percy.”

“What?” Merlin looked at Mordred in bewilderment. “How did you know that?” he demanded to know. Mordred shrugged.  
“Well, I wasn't sure but now I am. Be grateful the guy graduated. You'll at least avoid drama here.” And just on cue, on the way out he bumped into Percy's little sister, Freya. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed against her chest.  
“We need to talk.” she said, then grabbed his wrist and dragged him away before he could say anything to her.

When they were hidden from everybody else, Freya shoved him against the wall. Merlin's hands went to his stomach on instinct, then he glared up at the girl. He was getting pretty tired of people throwing him around like a sack. Freya put her weight on her hip and glowered at him. Merlin could take a good guess what was coming up next. “How could you break-up with my brother? I thought you guys were pretty solid and then you” She sized up to him and began jabbing his chest with a finger, “Weren't satisfied with him? Well, what do you expect him to do? Juggle and dance for you? Jesus, Merlin! I thought you were better than that! Hell, if you wanted an emo or goth or whatever boyfriend, then you should have said so instead of telling my big brother he isn't 'good enough' for you'!” After her rant, she huffed and went back to crossing her arms.

Merlin came to a very quick realization. Percy didn't tell Freya he cheated on him. He didn't tell her he had a vagina. He didn't tell her he was pregnant. All Merlin could think was _'Why?_ ' He realized he said that out loud since Freya went on ranting mode again. “I should be asking that question!” she screeched. “Well, I hope you're happy with your new emo and pasty boyfriend.” she said, turning away from him. Merlin mussed his hair. Oh, if only she knew, his 'boyfriend' was none of those things.

And talking of the non-emo 'boyfriend' of his, he needed to see to Arthur.

Merlin headed towards the street. Someone whistled loudly then shouted his name. He turned towards the direction from where he was called. He saw Arthur standing by his red Audi convertible. A couple of students were staring in appreciating at either Arthur or his car. Merlin flushed in embarrassment when people started muttering his way. He caught snippets of 'that emo boy' (even though he wasn't emo, dammit) and 'is that his brother?' or 'is that his boyfriend?' Merlin rushed towards him and whispered harshly, “What are you doing here?” Arthur grinned in a very pratty way.

“What's it look like? I'm taking you home.” Arthur said in a normal tone. Merlin tensed up as Arthur wrapped an arm around him and led him towards the other side of the car. He opened the door for him. “C'mon, get in.” Merlin ducked and settled in the car. Arthur closed the door and hastily joined him. They drove home with the radio gently filling up the silence. Merlin exhaled shakily.  
“Are you nervous?” Arthur asked him.  
“No. Of course not.” Merlin answered sarcastically. “What do you think, prat?” he snarled.  
“I'm not exactly psyched about this either, Merlin. We can face responsibility or run away together to elope.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
“Stop joking, stupid. This is serious.”  
“I was actually sort of serious...” Arthur said quietly. Merlin flushed then muttered 'shut up'.

Arthur pulled up to the driveway. He opened the door for Merlin like a gentleman, he even offered him his hand (which Merlin refused).

Hunith's car was there. She especially requested an early dismissal from work to see what her sons wanted to discuss with her. Uther's car wasn't there yet. Merlin was sort of relieved. He wasn't ready to face his step-father yet. Gauis greeted them by the door. His face was grave. “What are you two up to?” he asked them as he walked with them to where Hunith was waiting for them.  
“We're being responsible.” Arthur answered him.  
“Just know that Uther won't like being disturbed from work. Hunith isn't very happy either. Your parents are very busy people.” he said. Merlin gulped. Arthur grasped his hand and squeezed, smiling down at him, though a little nervously.

Hunith was pacing back and forth in the living room while talking into her flip-phone. She seemed distressed and was trying very hard to keep her voice calm and sweet like she usually did. When she saw her two sons, she spat an answer at the person on the line and closed her phone. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Boys, I really hope this is important. Dr. Kanen isn't very happy and he needs me.” she said. “Whatever it is, out with it.” Her eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. She looked confused but decided to ignore it.  
“Mom, we're waiting on dad. We need him to be here too.” Arthur said. Hunith continued to rub at her forehead.  
“Alright. I'll wait a couple of minutes. And if you're father doesn't show up—”  
“He's right here.” said a solid voice.

Uther Pendragon made his appearance, dressed sharply in a gray and black suit and wore his usual stony mask. “Now, let's get this over with. I have a meeting in half an hour.” Uther said. Some of Arthur's armor chipped off. It was no secret that Arthur worked hard to prove himself to Uther. His father was definitely going to be upset with him after he told him the news. “Dad...” Uther pinned him in place with his gaze, his eyes drifted to their interlaced hands. “I...” He started to hesitate, his hands sweating. He had the strong urge to slip his hand away from Merlin's but then decided against it. He took a deep breath.

“Dad, mom....Merlin and I are in love.”

Hunith flapped open her mouth and then covered it with her joined hands. Uther blinked several times. He frowned deeply, the lines on his face like old scars. “Arthur, if this is some sort of stupid joke—”  
“It's not a joke, dad.” Arthur interrupted boldly. “I love Merlin.” he said, more sure of himself this time.

“And I love Arthur.” said Merlin beside him. Arthur looked at him with surprise. He didn't expect Merlin to say anything, he thought he was doing all the talking. The start of a smile was appearing on Arthur's face but it was quickly wiped off when Uther thundered, “This is outrageous! Both of you stop it right now!” Hunith walked up to them and grabbed them each by an arm.  
“Merlin, Arthur, we have to know now—are you two being serious or not?” she said.  
“Yes, mom. We're being serious.” said Arthur. Hunith backed away and sat down.

Uther sized up to both of his sons. Both young men wanted to cower away, but they would not submit to their father. “I know you're gay, Merlin, and I've come to terms with that, but Arthur? Since when are you gay?” he said.  
“I'm not gay dad. I don't like other men, just Merlin.” replied Arthur calmly. Uther looked at Merlin accusingly.  
“Did you do this? Turn my son into a fag?” Rage built up inside Merlin but before he could say anything, his mother shot up from her seat.  
“Don't you talk like that to our son, Uther.” she said through clenched teeth. “He didn't turn Arthur gay.” she said. Uther threw his hands up.  
“Well then, where the hell did this nonsense come from!?” he shouted. “He wasn't gay before!” he growled and then started pacing and muttering to himself like a crazed man. Hunith was back on her seat and biting her nails. Merlin curled close to Arthur and softly whispered his name. Arthur got the sign.

“Father, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I love Merlin. And...and..we..” Arthur was on the verge of running out of courage. Uther glared at him murderously, daring him to go on. “Merlinispregnant.” he said in a rush. Both parents stared at them wide-eyed. The first one to go off was Uther, quickly followed by Hunith. The two adults cornered their children and began to demand answers. There was Hunith's “WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!?” and Uther's “THE TWO OF YOU HAD SEX!?”

Merlin and Arthur held onto each others hands through the whole tirade. This was too much for them. Uther was ordering them to leave immediately while Hunith was shouting at them to stay, so then _they_ started to fight. Uther didn't want 'that whore' (which was Merln) in his sight nor did he want to see the disappointment (which was Arthur) while Hunith was angry at both her sons and her husband for even thinking of kicking them out. Arthur and Merlin watched their parents fight. They had never seen them fight before—they haven't even seen Hunith this mad or even Uther.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down on the couch. Hunith had her hands clasped on her lap, Uther was resting his hand on his chin, Arthur and Merlin were on the love-seat. It was silent—only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking and Gauis bustling about somewhere in the kitchen. Uther's steely gaze settled on Merlin's stomach. Merlin was tensed up. He had the urge to curl up into Arthur and wrap his arms around his stomach.

The first composed question was: “Are you sure you're pregnant?” and it was from Hunith. Merlin answered: “Yes.” firmly, then added when he saw the doubt in Hunith's face, “I took multiple tests. They're all positive.”  
“This is a very serious declaration, Merlin. Do you mind if I take you to work just to make sure?” she asked.  
“I don't mind, mom.”

The next question was Uther's. His was: “Are you sure it's Arthur's and not someone else?” Everyone rolled their eyes at him. “What?” he said. “Is it wrong to presume that? He had that boyfriend of his, didn't he? What if it's his?” Arthur's jaw hardened.  
“Whose ever it is, dad, I'll still love Merlin.” Arthur said, then smiled at Merlin and nosed at his temple. Uther curled his lip and looked away. Hunith sent him a glare.  
“Well, I can't say I'm totally okay with this.” she told her sons honestly. “After all, you two are brothers. Not only that, but one of you is pregnant. Do any of you have a plan?” Merlin and Arthur stared at each other.  
“Well...not exactly, but—”

“Stop right there.” cut in Uther. He stood up with a finger pointing in their direction. “No, I don't want to hear any of this half-assed bullshit.” he spat. “From now on, you leave everything to me.” Arthur was already voicing his protests but he was silenced. “Oh, quit whining! I'm not going to ship Merlin away and force you to marry some girl!” Uther said to his son. Arthur didn't say anything again after that. “Merlin.” The dark haired boy jumped when his name was said.  
“Yes...dad?” He looked up hesitantly.  
“You'll stop going to school, I'll hire you a private tutor. It'll be someone I know very well to give you lessons.” A new side of Merlin was awakened in him, a protective side.  
“And our baby?”  
“You'll have the baby in secret. Don't tell anyone, not even your friends. No one can know about this. It will ruin both of you. As for the baby...”  
“The baby can grow up here.” said Hunith. “He or she should have both of it's parents present in it's life. But once it starts to get older, I think you both should move. It hurts to say it but it's reality and we can't have people snooping. Go wherever you'd like, just keep contact and give us updates.”

Merlin was speechless. Just like that? Everything was cool again? Arthur was thinking the same thing. They were excused by Uther so he could talk with Hunith in private. Merlin felt a little irritated. After everything that just happened, they were still treated like children? Arthur wrapped his arm around him and led him away from them. Gauis met them at the end of the hall. He silently took them both and hugged them.

*

No one spoke about the baby, not more than it was necessary. Merlin withdrew from school and became home schooled for his senior year in high school. His tutor was a close friend of the Pendragon's, Annis Caerleon. She was a very solemn woman who took her job very seriously. It was safe to say Merlin wasn't going to be some ignorant, pregnant dude. Arthur continued his studies as well. He spent much more time with Merlin and less in frat parties. Their relationship was slowly weaving back together.

* * *

 

Merlin smiled at the sonogram held in his hands. It was a boy. They were going to have a baby boy, that's what Dr. Kilgharrah said. Merlin rubbed his stomach. “I can't wait to meet you, little prat.”

**Month #3**

The baby bump made itself visible on the third month. It was a tiny thing but a noticeable change. It made Arthur melt. He could sit hours gushing over the baby bump, kissing it and gently stroking it and even watching it (which was very creepy). Thankfully, he had responsibilities, as did Merlin so Arthur's baby bump time was limited. Hunith was very affectionate with the bump as well. She cooed over it and shared pregnancy stories. Even Uther was moved a little. He was definitely warmer towards Merlin.

**Month #6**

The bump was now a solid dome. There was no doubt now—Merlin was pregnant. Arthur grew overprotective of Merlin. He rushed to his aid when he went down the stairs and offered to carry him dozens of times. When he wasn't watching every step Merlin took, he was pressing his ear to the boy's stomach and smile like a dope. It was ridiculous.

Hunith made it her sole purpose to decorate the baby room. The idea of having an actual grandchild this time grew on her. She took Merlin with her shopping to pick out tiny baby clothing, stuffed animals, things like that. It was designed in a cute medieval way, with blue walls and a dragon painted on it by Morgana. There was an expensive crib modeled after a white castle, curtains with a knight-print, and pile of teddy-bears, plush dragons.

**Month #8**

It was four o' clock, a Thursday. He was deeply into his pregnancy now.

The baby was making a fuss. It was kicking and flailing all inside him. He wobbled to get up from bed and waddled the nearest intercom. “Gauis.” he whined. He got a quick reply.  
“Yes, Merlin?” Gauis answered.  
“'M hungry...” Merlin slumped against the wall sluggishly. Gauis sighed.  
“What do you crave?” Gauis asked in a monotone pitch. Merlin thought about it while stroking his stomach absentmindedly.  
“I want cake. Cheese cake. With a side of ranch.” Merlin said, suddenly chirpy. Gauis inhaled.  
“Of course, Merlin.” he said, then the intercom went off. Oh, he could just feel that cheesecake in his mouth.... His mouth watered.

Arthur would arrive from school any moment. Merlin longed to see him. He missed him so much. He wanted to cuddle with him so badly. Merlin went to Arthur's room. He grabbed one of his dirty shirts then threw off the covers to his made bed and cuddled into himself with the shirt and the comforter snuggling him. Moments later, he fell into a doze. He was half-conscious when Arthur came home. He felt him sit on the bed, he felt his body move over his, he felt his lips and his hair tickling his cheeks. A warm hand touched his bump, lips kissed the corner of his mouth. “Merlin, baby... Time to get up. Gauis is waiting for you.” Merlin 'mmm-ed' and shifted on his back.

Arthur ran his hand over Merlin's cheek, watching his long eyelashes and plump lips with hooded eyes. Merlin's eyes cracked open. Arthur smiled down at him. The paler man extended his hands out. “Help me up, prat.” Arthur chuckled and helped Merlin up to his feet. He wrapped his arm around his middle and led him towards the kitchen.

**Month #9**

“He looks like a prat.” said Merlin.

The little infant was frowning in his sleep, finally quiet after hours of balling. When he was awake, he had Merlin's shirt gripped possessively while he loudly nursed from him. He was definitely Arthur's. And if that wasn't enough, the babe had a full head of white-blonde hair that would darken to a more tawny color in time—like Arthur's. Heck, Merlin should of just called him Arthur Junior, but he wouldn't be so heartless.

Arthur scowled when Merlin called their son a prat. “He does not look like a prat, Merlin.” he said. Hunith peered down at her grandson and said with a giggle, “He kind of does.” Uther sided with them as well.  
“Well, he's definitely a Pendragon.”  
“Not you too...” muttered Arthur.

*

Peter Pendragon was rather intense. He was a solemn child, not easily amused. He liked to observe his surroundings—especially his father. He watched him with big blue eyes and slightly creased brows. Arthur would sometimes sit in front of him and they'd have a staring game. Merlin would record it on tape. He was less hostile with Merlin and Hunith. He loved Merlin's milk, Merlin's ears, and grandma time. He considered his own father his rival and would glare at him, as if he knew it was his fault his mother was out of milk sometimes. 

*

“We should make another baby.” Arthur said at night while they were in bed. They couldn't sleep and it was still early to them, so why not make a conversation?

Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur. “What? Are you stupid?” he said. Arthur looked a little miffed at being called stupid.  
“I'm being serious. I want another baby.”

Merlin scoffed. “Arthur, we're not exactly stable right now. Pete is growing up pretty fast. Mom and dad want us to get our own place so when they host gala's they don't see your little bastard running around.” Merlin snickered at the last part. Arthur pouted. Merlin rolled his eyes. “Arthur, no. Besides, you're not the one who has to carry a mini prat who kicks your bladder twenty-four seven.” Arthur made a whiny noise then cuddled Merlin. He began to kiss Merlin's neck and pressed his fingers to his pussy. Merlin smacked him. “Keep your hands to yourself, prat. I want to rest.”  
“Babe...”  
“No.” He turned away from him. “Goodnight.”


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys!

Merlin woke up with a sense of excitement. He stretched his feet them kicked off the covers. He got up and grabbed a sweater to ease the trembling of his body. He stuffed his cold feet into fuzzy slippers and headed towards the door. He walked down the hall and immediately noticed how silent the cabin was. Well, that was a change. Usually he longed for silence, but now was not one of those times. He wanted to see Arthur.

The dark haired man looked for his husband. He found Morgana and Morgause instead. The two women were in the kitchen, each with a mug of hot cocoa in their hands. They greeted him in that creepy way in unison they never grew out of. “Hello, Merlin.”

Merlin laughed. “God, you two are like the twin sisters from The Shining.” The sisters smirked with their red lips. “It's so quiet.” he said then pulled up a stool.  
“That's because The Prat Squad is releasing steam.” Morgana said, then took a sip of her hot beverage. Morgause added, “Captain Prat is with them taking the lead in the woods.” Merlin walked over to the sliding doors.

The outside was white with snow, just like Merlin had always wanted. He loved snow as a kid, but Cali didn't have snow, but Uther being the rich bastard that he was took them to snowy places. Merlin's favorite was Colorado in a nice cabin far from the press and free to be with his family. Merlin squinted his eyes in the blinding white. He heard the laughing first. He looked in that direction and found Arthur dressed in his winter garb. He had Simon, their youngest son, on his wide shoulders. The boy was squealing and giggling, looking down at his father adoringly. Then he saw a limber body run past Arthur. It was Daisy, their only girl. She was rosy-cheeked and her raven hair was in two braids. Behind her were two others—Peter and their second oldest son, Michael. The two boys were throwing snowballs at poor Daisy, but she wasn't angry; the girl liked a fight.

Merlin slid the door open and stepped out of the cabin and into the icy outdoors. Daisy noticed him first. She shouted shrilly, “Mommy!” and ran towards him at full-speed. Michael did the same, though he was slower. Merlin greeted his daughter with a hug. Daisy pressed her cheek to his stomach and wrapped her arms around his waist. Michael caught up and hugged his side. Peter had slowed down into a jog. He gave him a quick hug and proceeded into the house, not forgetting to wipe his boots first. Daisy released him and went after Peter, then Michael went after her. Simon was babbling and making grabby hands at his mother. Arthur picked Simon from his shoulders and gave him to Merlin to coo over. The pale man adjusted Simon's hat and then kissed his red nose. Simon began wriggling around in his arms so Merlin put him down. As soon as he was back on land, he ran away, screaming for his siblings.

Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's waist and kissed his lips chastely. The kiss turned a little more heated. Merlin put his arms around his husband's neck and dug his fingers into his blonde hair. Arthur's hands started to slide down to his hips. Merlin drew away and glared at him. The prat just beamed at him. Arthur cocked his head towards the cabin. “Let's go inside.” He wrapped his arm around the slighter man's shoulders and led him towards the screeches and squeals of their children.

“You know Merlin...” Arthur began suggestively.

“What?” Merlin asked. He had an idea of what was coming next.

“We should get a dog.”

Before Merlin could say no, Arthur's words reached Michael's who had gone outside again to see why his parents were taking so long. As soon as he heard 'dog' he screamed into the house:

“HEY! MOM AND DAD SAY WE'RE GETTING A DOG!” He was met with whoops of delight. Merlin glared at Arthur accusingly who smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'oh well?'

Ugh, no.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! DONE! YAHOO! FINALLY! 
> 
> Hoped you guys liked it~
> 
> 'K bai.


End file.
